A Life Lost and Found
by Jennis524
Summary: Scully and Mulder have lived for one hundred years...and not aged a day (put in different character perspectives) Please R
1. Part One of Six

Title: A Life Lost and Found

Author: Jen Zoromski 

Spoilers: Some season 8 & 9, mainly takes place in the future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Cam & Ren, because if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be a very rich person...lol. 

Author's Note: I wrote this after seeing the movie "Family Man" and wondered what would happen if Scully and Mulder didn't age.

Summary: What if our souls bound us to one another and won't let us age?

Enjoy!

********************************************************************************

__

"WHEN THE WORLD WAS FALLING APART YOU TOLD ME THE TRUTH" (PART 1 OF 6)

Time passes like the grains of an hourglass. Slowly at first and then quicker and quicker. In a way one can compare it to one's life. We are born, grow into adults, give life of our own and then quickly reach the end of our lives. But what if the hourglass was tipped on its side? What if time stopped, not moving for years? Where would that put us? Where would it put them? A couple that was meant to be twined for all eternity. 

**__**

Place Unknown 

January 19, 2101  
*Mulder* 

They once said that living this life would be the easiest thing that I'd ever have to do, just lay low for a little while. Don't get in anyone's way and everything would be just fine. I'd get a very early retirement, but the one and only catch was that I had to leave and never, ever return. I'd become an unknown face in the crowd again, but I wouldn't have Scully and I wouldn't have our son, the child that wasn't meant to be. 

I have always been the paranoid type, never wanting to believe a word anyone said. Sometimes I wouldn't even believe Scully. We had such a strange relationship, one of those that the best pop-psychologist wouldn't even be able to figure out. One minute I'd be rolling my eyes at Scully's scientific monologues and the next I'd be staring intently at her, studying every move she made. 

The way she stared at the computer screen, thinking long and hard as half of her field report is reflected off her oval shaped glasses. 

At those moments I'd feel something that no other woman made me feel. I knew I loved her very early on and I'm pretty sure she had some crazy notion that she was in love with me too. But with her god damn emotions she'd never tell me. Those were the days when we had a kind of sexual tension that was unheard of. She had a way about her all those years ago. It makes me wonder just what exactly did I miss when I left her one hundred years ago. 

I haven't aged a day since I left her. They told me that something went horribly wrong. I was supposed to have died 40 years ago and they can't figure out why I'm still here...untouched by age. My captors died years ago and I have watched as their children have aged and died and their grandchildren come of old age. 

I laugh to myself as I look at my surroundings. A comforting home in the country that I never even knew existed before I left. It was always about being on the move chasing little green men or swamp monsters, but once I was forced to settle down after they told me that if I continued the search for the truth...they would kill Scully and our son. 

Her brilliant eyes stare intently back at mine as I pick up the only picture of her that I have. I took it not long after I came back from the dead. She was swollen with child, our child, and a miracle among miracles. William was born a few days after I took that. I can almost feel her fiery red hair on the tips of my fingers. Her voice has started to fade way in my memory and I fear that if I didn't have her photograph I wouldn't remember her face. 

It too would become fuzzy along with the others, my parents, Samantha, my past colleagues, superiors, and even the Lone Gun Men. It all passed in a blur. A blur that I wish I could remember for one more time. "DING DONG," the doorbell screams. 

**__**

*Scully* 

Georgetown   
Same Time 

He is long dead. His body decimated among the many trials that befell him and the place he called home. I often wonder what our life could have been like if he wouldn't have left. We would have lived in fear the entire time. But knowing that I'd have him by my side would have eased all the fears we had. For some reason time began to pass and I didn't age a day past 36. I look as I looked almost 100 years ago. William, my little angle, grew and aged until he reached 30 and then he followed in my genetic footsteps and quit aging. 

I would wear wigs, die my hair gray to make it look as though I was aging, but people would catch on and William and would have to pack up and leave. 

One time when I was looking at myself in the mirror and examine my face the exact same lines are around my eyes. They have been there the very year that Will was born. 

I heard the voice of Clyde Bruckman in my head. Heck, I heard the whole conversation. 

"So, how do I die?" I had asked him. He gave me a strange look and then finally. 

"You don't," he had told me. I laughed it off, but I haven't aged a day since the last time I saw Mulder. 

Maybe it is a curse, something went horribly wrong in my genetics of my family, but I feel that it is a gift. And for some reason deep down I don't think Mulder is dead. 

Everyday when my son comes home from the FBI he is a reminder of Mulder. Will inherited the same lanky arms and legs and stands almost 6'1" over me. He has the same hazel eyes and pouty lips, but he didn't inherit Mulder's nose, thank God. When I look at my son it is like looking into the eyes of a ghost. 

William even sounds like Mulder. I have taken on so many identities in these 100 years: Katherine, Katie, and Emily, even Samantha. The years passed and I watched as my colleagues died. Skinner died almost 60 years ago clutching his chest, trying to tell me something, but he was gone. Agent Doggett was transferred out of the X-Files office not long after Mulder left and went on to become the Assistant Director, supervising the X-Files and Agent Reyes's work. They both died 50 years ago, old in their age. 

Will and I stayed in the DC area against my better judgment, but with some hope that Mulder might return, looking for us I couldn't go far from the place he last saw us. 

I watched as my son began to show an interest in pathology and criminology. He went to school at Princeton, getting a degree in medicine, but for some reason he liked the paranormal much better. He went on to Quantico. Many would ask if he had any relation to Mulder, my Mulder, with the same last name. Will would always claim that he was my great-grandson. 

He stumbled upon the old X-Files office, dusty and closed for almost 75 years. Will wanted to investigate the X-Files and it didn't surprise me that he wanted to chase after the paranormal and things that went 'bump' in the night. It was in his blood and that I know he inherited from his long dead father. 

"Mom, I'm home!" 

**__**

*William* 

I watch as my mother greets me at the door. Her smile is one that is fake. I can tell that she has been thinking about something depressing, something very depressing. I can't help but wonder what would make her beautiful face turn down so her eyes lose their fire. 

"Will," she starts, "How was your day?" 

I contemplate just exactly what I'm going to say, but I don't want to bring her any false hopes. She is looking at me strangely. I must be taking too long to answer. 

"Cam and I started a new case," I start to tell her, thinking of my very beautiful partner Camille Furoro. She is 29 and has been my partner for almost two years. She like myself has a love for investigating, but she doesn't see the paranormal as an option. Cam loves science, always has always will. I told Cam everything about our aging problem, but she in her skeptical mind laughed it off until I showed her my birth certificate. 

"That can't be real," she protested staring at the date of my birth: 2001, one hundred years ago. She nervously swept the dangling piece of her chin length brunette hair out of her deep blue eyes. 

"And what was that case about dear?" my mother's voice breaks me out of my flashback. 

I stare at her again not wanting to tell her just what exactly it is about. 

"I leave for California in half an hour and Cam and I need your expertise." 

"William Mulder, I need to know what this case is about before I go completely across the country with my son and his partner," she nags, grinning as she does so. 

I stare at her with a grim look on my face and that wipes the look off of hers. 

"What?" mom asks. 

"You mom and dad," I say. Good I finally got it out in the open. She stares back at me with the same grim look and then finally breaks into a smile. 

"Half an hour you say?" She asks already running around the apartment looking for her things to pack. 

I watch as she continues to gather her suitcase and listen as her shoes echo on the wooden floor. A dark green car pulls up outside and I watch as Cam gets out of her car. Straightening her black jacket and her brown hair. My heart pounds as she gets closer...I've known her two years and from the moment she walked into my office I felt something different for her. After working on tons of cases I began to respect her and finally trust her. 

I back away from the window, not wanting her to see me staring at her. I watch, as she gets closer to the door. Something deep inside makes me catch my breath...fear. Deep down I feel that something is going to happen...something that will change all of our lives. 

"DING DONG" the doorbell screams. 

**__**

*Camille* 

I watch, as Will anxiously opens the door. Greeting me as he does so I stare at him. I've often wondered what kind of life that Will Mulder, my partner for almost two years has lead. Most likely it has been one of great promise. Him being the ancestor of the 'God of the X-Files,' Will claims that Fox Mulder is his father, but that is impossible. He'd be over 100 years old and Will doesn't look a day over 30. Will even tried to prove that he is Fox Mulder's son by showing me a phony birth certificate. 

"Cam, it's authentic, the real thing. My parents are Fox Mulder and Dana Scully, the ones that signed all of those files that we have found. I am an X-file as is each of my parents," he told me with a passion in his eyes that looked almost truthful. 

"Cam? Are you there?" Will waves his hand in front of my face waking me out of my daydream. 

"What?" I ask looking at him and seeing himself in his small home. 

"I was telling you that my mom is getting packed," he walks into his kitchen, most likely wanting me to follow. 

"Great we get to investigate with a 136 year old woman," I mumble under my breath. I am a scientist, a doctor, the best that any forensics scientist has ever seen and yet I was put down in that ancient office investigating the paranormal and things that don't exist. 

I've read up in the Bureau's files about the same thing that happened to Dana Scully. She went down into the X-files' office and didn't get out with out believing all of the hogwash that Fox Mulder shoved in front of her. Talk about history repeating itself here I am going off to investigate a bunch of crap that I don't believe. 

A few days ago Will brought into our office a new case file. The unsolved (Does that surprise anyone?) case of Fox Mulder. He had disappeared not long after he was supposedly returned from the dead. It must have been misdiagnosed or something because people don't just return from the dead like Dracula and even he doesn't 'return' he's already dead. 

"Sit down," Will said flicking off the lights off and turning on the slide projector. My eyes found themselves looking at the bloated picture of a man; his body appeared to have been under water for months. 

"This is Billy Miles," Will starts, "His body was pulled in just off the shore of Virginia and this man was not dead." 

"That can't be," I protested looking at the obviously dead man. That man had to have been dead for months floating in the water. 

Will continued to flip more slides. His face held a smug smile. Oil rigs, a metal man, a fertility clinic set ablaze and finally a picture of a corpse lying on a hospital bed hooked up to machines. A very pregnant red haired lady wept over the dead man. 

"Will," I nearly growled, "Explanation please." 

"All of these slides are documented pictures of the happenings in Virginia and Maryland area during February of 2001. That man up there is Fox Mulder, the woman next to him is Dana Scully." 

"What does this have to do with Fox Mulder's unsolved case? Bloated men and fertility clinics? Come on Will make the connection," I irritated. 

"There was only one bloated man, but anyways, all of this happened during the same time that Fox Mulder was dead, buried six feet under. In looking at these slides it would be possible to understand the task that is a head of us." 

"Cam?" Will questions as I stare back at him over a warm cup of coffee and his kitchen table. 

I've got to quit blanking out. 

"So where is this Dana Scully?" 

"I'm right here." Dana Scully walks through the kitchen door in a light blue button up shirt, black pants, and her classic trademark black high heels. 

"Hi, I'm Will's mother," she says reaching out her hand to shake with my own. 

I grip her hand not truly believing that I'm standing here in her presence. It can't be. It can't be the woman that was in the X-files office 100 years ago. It sure looks like her, but she has to be a granddaughter or a great-granddaughter. 

"You look shocked," she says trying not to burst out laughing. 

I swallow hard and stare at Will, questioning. I can't take this. I need some kind of proof, something that would prove that they are who they say they are, but I just stare. 

"Cam, are you okay?" Will asks concerned. 

"Fine, just fine." 

**__**

*Mulder*   
Place Unknown   
January 21, 2101 

I anxiously open the door looking at a young man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. I stare at him trying to place him as to where I've seen him before. His eyes are so familiar like I've seen them before in a different lifetime. 

"Are you Fox Mulder," the young man asks me. His eyes lighting up as he continues to study me over and over. 

"And you are?" I ask suspiciously of the man that stands before me. In all my years of working for the FBI I became even more paranoid than I was before I started working there. I often miss those days. 

When I was thirteen I made up my mind to succeed in school so that I could go onto Oxford and eventually at the FBI digging deep into the minds of killers that should never ever have their thoughts exposed to the general public. 

"Sir?" he asks again. 

"What?" I look at him shocked...breaking away from my memories of the FBI. 

"I said my name is William Mulder and I'm with the FBI," he says holding up his badge. 

I stare at him and then at the badge. They sure have changed them since the last time I saw one. I can't think about that now. This man standing before me is an FBI agent with the same last name that looks remotely familiar. 

"The FBI...I didn't know they still existed. It's been so long," I tell him half joking as I look the kid over. Those eyes I've seen on an infant, one hundred years ago. 

"Still running strong. They celebrated the 150th anniversary a few years back," he started trying to explain himself, getting nervous in the process. 

"Why'd you say you were here?" I try to contain myself from not getting too giddy over this man that stands before me. While working on the X-Files I would come to conclusions in seconds after looking over evidence and here before me stands a man that could possibly be a relative of mine, but for some reason I know deep down that he is my son. I can't even begin to question it. Why him? Why is he still young? 

"Mr. Mulder?" Will asks again, breaking my train of thought again. 

"I'm sorry I seem to keep daydreaming or something," I tell him giving him an impish grin, the one that I used to give Scully all the time when I'd suggest the most irrational theories that were mostly right. 

"It seems to be happening to a lot of the people I talk with," he says with a sarcastic tone. "I'm here on a case that involves a man by the name of Fox William Mulder that was born on October 13, 1961. You are the only Fox Mulder that I have been able to locate." 

"You said your name was William Mulder?" I inquire becoming curious myself. 

"Yes, William Mulder from Maryland. I've been with the FBI for almost five years," he tells me becoming somewhat annoyed. 

"And you have a problem," I state the obvious. 

"Don't we all," he says mimicking my sarcastic tone. 

"You've come here to investigate a man that appears to be the same man that the FBI has files on dating back to the turn of last century. You appear to be alone, but I doubt it unless the FBI has completely lost their marbles and has started to assign agents dangerous assignments without partners," I tell him using my profiling skills from my time at the FBI. 

"My partner is not here right now. Her flight was held up in Denver along with an associate of mine," he tells me hiding something very obvious. 

"And who would this associate be?" I ask him prying into his denseness. 

He smiles and then looks at me like any son would look at his father. "Dana Scully." 

"Dana Scully?" I ask not sure that I'm hearing this right. 

"The one and only," Will says. 

"Then that would make you...my son." 

Will just stares at me with his deep blue eyes locking such a gaze on my own. Those are Scully's eyes. My God! I miss her so much. Of all the luck in the world she could be with William right this minute, but her damn flight was delayed in Denver. 

"Are you sure?" he asks Turing into the skeptic that I know his mother imbedded somewhat in him. From the way he just came here out of the blue I can tell right off that he has a knack for detective work, for finding people when they don't want to be found, and he has the paranoia, the belief that there are other things out there. 

"Let me see. Your name is William James Fox Mulder and if your mother hasn't told you how you got two middle names then I will. We had decided that your middle name would be James because it just flowed with William Mulder, but for some reason when Scully was in Democrat Hot Springs, Georgia giving birth to you she felt me by her side and knew that you needed the Fox in there too. Even though I despise my parents for giving it to me. I think it has a nice ring to it in your name. You were born February 27, 2001, just four days after your mother's birthday. You were a birthday present for her and a very early or late one for me...take your pick," I stop catching my breath. 

He just stands there amazed at how much I know about his early life, but I couldn't tell you the day that he started school or what his grades were throughout those years. I couldn't tell you what his class rank was or what sports he participated in or even the girl that he took to prom. All of those things that a father should know where stripped away from me when they threatened the life of Scully and of William. 

"You made it into the X-Files," he tells me. 

"I've made it in there a few times," I respond laughing to myself. Just how many times did my name appear on a file? It kind of makes me wonder. 

"The reason I'm here is to..." 

"Bring rest to the case," I tell him. 

Will continues to process the thoughts in his head. Finally he looks at me, his face telling a whole different story. 

"Don't you wonder why you haven't aged?" he inquires. 

"Why question a good thing?" I fire back at him. 

"Dana Scully has information that in respect would floor you about your condition, about all of our conditions." 

  
**_*Scully* _**

Denver, Colorado

January 21, 2102

I watch as the planes continue in and out of Denver airport. Of course there had to be a snowstorm that just happened to sweep the region in the mere half hour that we are here on a lay over. It's been almost five hours now. 

Will must already be in California by now. I sure hope that he got there safely. The snow continues to blow in off the planes. It's a wonder still being able to watch snow after all of these years. I remember when I was five and we were living on a naval base near Wisconsin. That was the first time that I had actually seen tons of snow. I can't help but think that that was years ago. 

"Ms. Scully, here's your coffee," Cam says breaking my train of concentration. 

"Thanks," I respond giving her a tight smile, sipping the coffee. Too black for my taste, but I just give her another tight smile. 

"Will, claims that you are his mother. But that can't be true. You couldn't be a day over 35," Cam starts the conversation. 

"I know that it is hard to believe," I turn to look at her. 

She is so young and innocent, but also very stubborn. Whenever she finds a man to spend the rest of her life with that guy had better be one that can handle a woman that is stuck in her ways. "I was in your shoes once. I remember so clearly walking into the X-Files office when I was 27 years old and coming face to face with a man with the nickname of 'Spooky Mulder.' I saw so many things that I began to question science myself and eventually I started to believe. I'm living proof. William is living proof," I finish staring into the disbelieving eyes of Camille Furoro, a true Italian. 

"I can't believe that I'm listening to this. What the hell is Will trying to pull anyways? He thinks that a man who has been missing for 100 years will just turn up out of the blue, un-aged?" She asks disbelieving. 

"Sometimes it is better to not question things," I advise. 

"Attention Passengers, Flight number 524, headed for Los Angeles, will be boarding in five minutes," a voice on the loud speaker echoes through the nearly empty airport. 

"That's us," Cam gladly says, breaking out little conversation. 

"It's a miracle," I tell her not truly believing it. We grab our carry on's and head for the door. The plane waits as does our future, a future that is more uncertain than the one that I had faced years before when I was pregnant and alone. 


	2. Part Two of Six

__

Disclaimer in Part One

"I TRY TO KEEP AN OPEN MIND, BUT IT TENDS TO CLOSE MY EYES" PART (2/6)

**__**

*Camille* 

Dana Scully fights her way through the crowd to the gate. She is such a strange woman. I still don't believe that she could be the Dana Scully that signed some of the best X-file cases that we have on record. There is no way. She tells me that the reason we are going out to California is to meet Fox Mulder and to figure out how and why she hasn't aged. 

Scully tells me that she has all of the information in her briefcase; her whole future in one tiny case. 

I barely smile at the flight attendant that takes my ticket and checks it over. She hands it back. 

"Have a nice flight." I just nod, not really hearing her. My eyes are glued to the back of Dana's head. 

She continues on walking fast now deep into the tunnel that will bring us to the airplane. Scully stops all of the sudden. I nearly run into her back. 

"What is it?" I ask looking at her pale face. 

"I'm fine," she assures me looking as if she'll be blowing chunks all over me any second. 

"Are you afraid of flying?" I inquire, getting an amused tone in my voice. 

This woman claims to be the one that literally slayed vampires and she's afraid of a little airplane ride. I'm sure that in her years of experience with the FBI she has encountered more vicious demons than a jet. 

"I'm not afraid, it's just that I...I've had a few problems with flying," Dana Scully tells me her voice quivering. 

"Like what? A plane running into an UFO?" I question, my tone dripping with sarcasm. 

"There were some flights were I couldn't tell you what we flew through," she responds becoming more irritated and angry than scared. 

"You aren't afraid of it crashing are you?" I ask. 

"Never. I've had my life threatened one too many times." 

She turns her back from me and walks onto the plane. Her body rigid, but on her face she wore a scornful angry look. Mulder must have had one hell of a time with her all of those years ago. She just seems so like the Scully that I have read about that she is almost too perfect for the role. I'm almost convinced that she is indeed a faker. 

Will has pulled me into this and he's going to owe me big time if all this ends up is a coffin with a one hundred year old skeleton. I start to doze, my dreams come frequent and few. I start to dream about a life that I could have lived it I wouldn't have joined the FBI. Maybe I'd be married now with kids. I think I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't have a kid; even one would be fine. 

I wonder what it's like to own a big house with a nice backyard that my husband could cook on the grill for our huge summer partiers. Where the kids could run wild. But then another vision rocks me. I see Will alone in the world just wandering. He continues to look desperately for the truth that would never be revealed to him. I start to feel sorry. I didn't want him to have a life like that. 

But wait! It's only a dream. 

I'm jolted out of my seat as the plane shutters. 

"What was that?" I ask completely scared. 

"This must be the place," Dana Scully responds giving me a huge grin. What the hell is she smiling at? 

"See what I mean?" she says. 

"Yeah...it's great." 

**__**

*William* 

"So what am I supposed to call you? Dad? Mulder? Mom said that you don't like to be called Fox," I ask staring at the man in front of me. I look for some kind of resemblance in him and see it in my eyes and stature. 

"Mulder would be fine. Unless you want to call me Dad. Only a hundred years too late," he says his voice almost dripping with sarcasm. 

"Okay, Mulder. I've been wondering one thing," I say trying to calm my jumpy nerves. 

"Which is what? Why I wanted to believe? Or where I kept the porno tapes," Mulder says with a dry wit kind of humor about him. 

"I already found the porno tapes. They were kind of dusty," I respond back in the same tone. 

"What do you want to know?" He asks becoming serious. 

"Why did you leave all of those years ago?" I inquire trying to keep a straight, unemotionally face. 

Mulder steps back as if I had struck him. He becomes nervous looking at me, his body motions becoming jerky and he sits roughly in a wooden chair. 

"I left...because I wanted you and your mom to be safe," He begins. 

"Safe? I don't understand. We were perfectly safe," I stare at him confused. 

Mulder sighs loudly, becoming somewhat annoyed, "Obviously Scully hasn't told you much about the life that we led. Spender was his name and the bastard was always lighting up a cigarette. We had thought that he died almost two years before, but he came back. It was a few months after you were born. I remember the day almost as if it were just yesterday." 

**__**

*Flashback ~ Mulder*   
May 20, 2001   
Scully's Apartment 

"DING DONG," the doorbell screams into the night. I rush to the door, hoping that the bell didn't wake the baby. I check in the peephole staring into the eyes of our archrival: Spender. 

"What the hell do you want?" I hiss at him. 

"Mulder," he says, doing his evil laugh, "You mistake me. I am a friend bringing you a warning. The child is in danger if you stay as is Scully." 

"Why should I believe you? You made us walk into traps before," I glare at him spitting my words out. 

William starts to cry. Scully starts to sing to him silently. 

"Don't risk them, Mulder, for your own intentions. Come with my men and me and they will never be harmed. They will live lives with no fear." 

Scully walks out to the door, holding William over her shoulder. "Mulder?" she questions becoming suspicious. 

**__**

*William* 

"He convinced me to leave and live a normal life. And now I'm sorry I missed everything. I needed to make sure that you and your mom were safe. Not in harm's way because of me," Mulder tells me almost losing his cool. 

"Mom wouldn't have let you," I protest. 

"I convinced her to let me leave because we had more to think about. We had you to think about."

**__**

*Scully* 

I stare out the window. It's been a long time since I've been to California. When was the last time? Maybe the year I came out here with Mulder when we watched that horrible movie that was loosely based on us..."The Lazarus Bowl"...or what ever it was called. Has it really been that long? 

"Dana?" Cam says breaking my thoughts of the past. 

"Hmm?" I ask still not really listening. I wonder if Mulder has changed a lot. Will told me not to get my hopes up, but for some reason I have this deep feeling that Mulder is alive and well. It's hard to believe. When I was 29 and assigned to Mulder I would have never ever believed that anyone of us would still be here 100 years later. It's very hard to believe, but once I opened my mind to extreme possibilities the world became so much broader, not always under the shadow of science. 

"Are you going to get out of your seat, or would you like me to have the stewardess unbolt it for you so we can bring it with?" Cam says in a mocking tone...it sounds as if I'm listening to a tape of my own...years before I would have been exactly the same. Impatient, wanting to get this case over with and write my field report trying to explain the strange things that we encountered. 

"I'm coming," I say getting up quickly and grabbing my bag. She walks off the plane briskly with a kind of attitude that only comes with the best of the best in science. They think that they know everything that there is to know. They think that they can prove anything that isn't scientific wrong. Cam has a lot to learn about working on the X-Files. 

We walk off the plane and I set foot on the very soil that Mulder is on...somewhere in this state. 

"Do you still have those documents?" Cam inquires, stopping suddenly. 

"Yeah, right here in my bag," I respond patting my bag. 

"Good. Let's catch a cab," She says already heading for the door. 

"Shouldn't we get our luggage first?" I question laughing to myself at her attitude. You've got to admire her work ethic, that's for sure. 

She takes a sharp turn and heads for the luggage pick-up. I've never seen anyone this anxious to work when they arrive in any unfamiliar state, especially California. 

Cam grabs my suitcase and then impatiently waits for her own. I break into a grin and can't help myself when I chuckle, letting her hear it. 

"What do you find so amusing, Ms. Scully?" she replies in a tone that most teachers use when they are ticked off. 

"Is there a fire somewhere that you forgot to tell me about?" I say laughing. 

"What?" Cam asks annoyed. As she turns to stare at me her suitcase spins past her. 

"There goes you suitcase." 

Cam runs after her suitcase and grabs it roughly, heading for the door. 

"Let's catch that cab now." 

I follow. My face suddenly drops and I realize that I'm only a cab ride away from seeing Mulder. The man that I let go out of my life over 100 years ago. My Mulder, my rock, my soul mate that I haven't been able to live without. The only thing that kept me going all those years was the hope of seeing Mulder again. 

The cabby looks back at us. 

"Where to?" 

**__**

*Cam* 

"524 Brooklyn Avenue. I think it's just outside Anaheim," I tell the cabby getting annoyed with Scully. I've never seen anyone out of it like this before. I sure hope that I don't ever...ever get like that. The X-Files can't be that much of a brain washer. 

"Anaheim? He's been in Anaheim all of these years?" Scully asks, looking shocked. 

"We don't know that it's him. It's just a very big lead. Will hasn't answered my calls and I haven't been in contact with him since he left us in the airport," I tell her trying to stay calm in my explanation of the case. 

She's got to understand that we have not confirmed or denied that the man we found is indeed her long lost Mulder. It's hard for me to even believe that this man could be 140 years old. Will was so sure and I guess I just had to follow along with it. I can't wait to see what Assistant Director Doggett has to say about this when we get back. He is John Doggett's great-grandson. The AD bears a strong resemblance to his great-grandmother; amazingly it was the AD that was assigned to John Doggett after Skinner had died suddenly. The woman was one of the best and may I add younger directors that the FBI had ever seen. 

I'm sure that the AD will just scoff this case off as he does every other case that we try to explain...well I try to explain using science, Will explains it using anything, but science. 

"I have a feeling that he's here. I know it," Dana tells me breaking her serious expression that had inhabited her face for almost 30 minutes. 

"How?" I ask not believing in ESP or even a tiny psychic ability that so many claim to have. 

"The day that I met Mulder I soon found that we had a connection that no other set of partners had had. We learned to trust and respect one another and then along the way we fell in love. We were destined to be together...not that I would have believed it then, but looking at everything we've been through if it would have been anyone else I would have left after the first case. I think that we are indeed soul mates. One can't live without the other. That's why I think that neither one of us has aged. We need one anther to grow old with," Scully tells me, meaning every single word. 

I start to realize that Will and I have that same kind of connection. We've only known one another for two years, but when she said that if Mulder would have been anyone else she would have walked away after the first case. Do I have the same kind of connection to Will as Scully has to Mulder? 

Wait a second! I can't have feelings for Will...it's not right. I...I, why am I fighting with my own self? The wall around my heart has been up for years, but in the two years that I've known Will he's already chipped away half of the wall. 

The cab begins to slow as we reach a residential neighborhood. My thoughts of having some kind of connection to Will quickly vanish as I start to watch for the house, just as anxious as the woman that sits next to me. I realize that I miss Will. I need to see him, just as Scully needs to see her 

Mulder. 

"We're here, Miss." 

**__**

*Mulder* 

"Did you just hear that?" I ask looking at Will; question the sound that I had just heard. 

"Heard what?" Will inquires...not really caring. 

"It sounded like a car door slamming," I tell him. 

"Are you expecting anyone?" Will questions. 

I laugh at him. The last time that I had a visitor before him was...a year or two. Am I becoming popular all of the sudden? 

"What does your mother have that is so ground breaking?" I ask him. 

"She has files that are supposed to explain why none of us have aged." 

That's easy. She was told that she was never going to die and I think that the aliens did something to us years ago. They made her immortal...letting her suffer the loss of everyone around her. Not being able to join them in the great beyond of her family members. 

And me...well I was most likely experimented on too. They did something to me...made me immortal so that I'd have to live with watching her die, watching our family die, but that didn't happen. Spender was always saying that taking away the only thing that I had would turn me against him...making me want to search for the truth harder because I'd have nothing to lose. 

Did they really keep her alive all these years so that I wouldn't want to fight the fight? But that can't be true because I haven't seen her in years. 100 years to be exact. 

Footsteps echo outside the door. They sound like a set of high heels hitting the weathered pavement. Two sets of high heels. They sound like Scully. 

Will walks over to the window and pulls up the shade a bit. His look becomes that of happiness and joy. 

"Who's here?" I inquire already knowing the answer. She's here. 

A knock comes at the door echo into the hollow of my head. I know that I will forever remember that sound...wood against a small fist rapping with a kind of confidence that only Scully could have. 

I open the door. Staring at Scully...My Scully. 

**__**

*Scully* 

He stands there staring at me, his eyes trying to figure out what to do. I can't believe it. It's actually him. Mulder stands right here before me, my soul mate, the man that I thought I would never ever see again. 

All is very quiet for a few moments. No words are exchanged. It is as if this moment of time has been frozen. I don't know what to do or what to say. 

Mulder finally opens his mouth, "Hey," he says grinning at me. I stare into those hazel eyes and literally fall into his open arms. I hold on to him tight. 

"Mulder," I say my eyes brimming with tears, "I don't want to let go." 

"I know what you mean," Mulder says reassuring all of my fears and making my heartbeat like it hasn't in years. 

Cam steps up next to me and stares at Will. 

"Are sure this is all true?" she asks Will still not believing it. He moves closer to her nodding his head. She becomes lightheaded and her knees become weak. 

"Cam!" Will cries out as he runs to her side to catch her. 

Mulder stares at her and then looks back at me. "So, they still like to put skeptics down in the X-Files office." 

I nod and then laugh. "Come here, Mulder, I've been waiting years to do this," I say as I pull his head towards mine. 

"C'mon Scully, I don't want to wrestle," he says with the same dry wit that I let go with him all of those years ago. 

"Shut-up, Mulder." 

Our lips meet and it is complete bliss. All of the years of missing emotions and heartbroken, lonely nights are erased as we continue to kiss. How many years had I wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips against my own? 

"Mom?" Will interrupts us. 

Mulder and I pull apart starring at our son holding the limp and unconscious Cam. 

"Hmm?" I ask still influenced by the high of Mulder's touch, his kiss. 

"I need help here," Will urgently says. 

Mulder helps Will carry her into the house, placing her on the couch. I run to get a washcloth to stick on her head trying to bring her back to the world of the living...well sort of. She's just had one hell of a day. 

"Scully, Will says that you have the answer as to why we haven't aged in all of these years. Why am I still here? Why are Will and you still here, un-aged?" 

**__**

*Cam* 

Everything is completely dark. I've never seen the sky this dark before. I feel as though I'm floating...my body one with the sky. I hear his voice, Will's that is. I've known him for only two years and yet I could picture myself spending the rest of our lives together. He isn't like any man that I've ever met before. There's something different about him. He has seen way too much for his years. His eyes have aged too much for a man of thirty. 

I start to come to. Very blurry images of three people stand over me. 

"Cam? Cam, can you hear me?" Will asks, very concerned. 

They become clear, all of them. Mulder and Scully stand over me, looking very concerned. You can tell that they are happy deep down to see one another again. I just happen to be the one to break up their happy reunion. I couldn't imagine the lives that each of them had to have lead up to this point or up to the point in their lives where they had to part. 

Will stares at me, his face becoming relieved. 

"Hey," I whisper trying to shrug off my fainting spell. 

"Hey," Will says back with the same tone. 

"Sorry, about that," I say, "I guess I didn't eat enough for breakfast or something." 

"Oh, so is that what they call it now? When you faint? Not eating enough for breakfast," Mulder says with a sarcastic tone. 

"You scared us Cam," Scully says in a doctor-ish tone. 

"I'm fine," I reply trying to shake the attention off of me. I haven't felt the best in the last few days, but I'm supposing that is the flu or something. It's not normal for me to be sick...not now that I'm on this big case. But I haven't let on to Will or anyone. 

"I was just about to explain to Mulder why we haven't aged," Scully says starting to pull out a file. 

"Scully, why don't you let it wait until tomorrow. We've got the rest of our lives to find answers. Why don't we just spend a few days together," Mulder says, obviously suggesting that Will and I leave for the night. 

"Yeah, Mom, why don't you. Cam and I are going to stay in the Lake Aire Motel. We'll come by to see you tomorrow," Will says helping me up and out of the door. 

They wave good-bye as we get into the car. 

"Cam, I'm taking you to the hospital," Will replies once we get in the car. 

"Will, I'm completely fine," I protest, once again becoming light headed. I grab my head trying to ease the heaviness. 

"I won't believe that until a doctor looks at you," Will responds pulling out of into the street and heading to the hospital. The truth that would greet me at that hospital would change everything in our lives, and lead up to a huge change in Mulder and Scully's un-aging lives. 

WELCOME TO MERCY HOSPITAL screams to be read as Will pulls the car into the parking lot. My future stands ahead of me as I try to find the present that is upon us now. 

**__**

*Scully* 

We watch as Will and Cam leave. They pull away from the house. I watch them go, my heart beating faster as I turn back to Mulder. 

"Scully, where have the years gone?" Mulder asks going over to the curtain and shutting it. 

"Mulder, I can't believe that it's actually you," I say staring at him. 

"Believe it. It's me in the flesh and blood," he says reaching his arms out to me. 

Our lips touch again. At first the kiss is soft, but it becomes more passionate. Everything that we couldn't express with Will and Cam standing in the doorway were being expressed. 

Mulder carefully guides me to the couch, lying me down gently, still attached to my lips. 

"Do you know how many years I have waited to do this?" Mulder says, his voice full of lust. 

I laugh thinking of the eight years that we could have done things that were about to be done on his couch. We could have on the desk full of unexplained X-Files just like the our unexplained ways of holding in our emotions. It was only in that last year that we started to express our feelings freely. That was the year that we decided that we weren't getting any younger and start a family. 

Yes, start a family. I trusted my life in my doctors' hands and they assured me that I was never ever infertile. I could have had kids at any time in those years that I thought I couldn't. Mulder and I planned on having two or three kids with a short period of time, but then for some reason our lives were threatened and he had to leave, our family not ever complete. 

The day that Mulder was abducted I didn't believe the doctors when they told me that I was pregnant. Deep down I didn't really believe that I was capable of having kids. I thought that I didn't deserve them. I lived a life of danger, one that couldn't be suitable to raise a child, but I managed on my own and Will is a great kid. 

"Scully, what are you thinking about? You're a million miles away," Mulder says concerned, stopping his kissing. 

"I was thinking about us before Will was born," I say remembering. 

**__**

*Flashback ~ Scully*   
Scully's apartment   
March 2000 

"KNOCK, KNOCK," I run to the door, hoping that it is indeed Mulder. 

"Who is it?" I whisper looking through the peep whole. 

"Who do you think it is?" Mulder replies. 

I open the door and greet his beautiful face. He leans in for a kiss and then closes the door behind him. 

"Hey," I say looking at him, my eyes turning down quickly. 

"What did the doctor say?" Mulder asks concerned. 

"He said...um.. He said that I was never infertile. I could have became a mother at anytime during the last three years," I tell him my eyes brimming with tears. 

"That's it?" Mulder responds relieved. I start to really bawl, my body shaking with the sobs. 

"What is it?" he inquires, taking me in his embrace. 

"I'm too old to start having children," I say in between sobs. 

"No you're not, Scully," he says reassuring. "We could start that family of three kids right now if you want," Mulder says, his voice dripping with passion and lust. 

*******   
**_*Back* _**

"Scully, c'mon, we aren't getting any younger," Mulder says, childishly pulling at my arm as he pulls me into the bedroom. 

Our life is newly found, but a future is upon us that neither one of us ever expected. A life that all four of us...the captives of the X-Files office would never have ever thought of. 

The night becomes dark as Mulder and I re-find one another after 100 years of being apart...100 years. 

**__**

*Will* 

They said that Cam is going to be fine, but she's been in there with the doctors for...I don't even know. It's been such a long time. I hate doctors always have hated them. They seem to take the fun out of living...always working trying to save us from the inevitable end. I'd like to see them explain my case. 

I anxiously pace back and forth in the waiting room. Remembering a time when I had lost a woman...one of the few that I had ever truly learned to trust. It must have been...60 or so years ago. I was going by James Mulder at the time and I had happened to take a liking to the doctoring career...go figure that one out. It was a time before I hated the way that doctors always knew what was happening, but would never give you the whole story. I myself was like that. 

She was...oh what was her name? Meg...that's it! She was a fellow doctor of mine a few years my junior (well about 47, but since I look as though I'm 30...she was only a couple of years my junior). 

We weren't ever involved romantically and I didn't let her into my heart...we were just really good friends that could laugh at times when others would be passed out cold on the floor. 

But I remember pacing a floor just like this years before. She hadn't been feeling good. Meg started to get nosebleeds, heavy ones where she'd wake up in the middle of the night with a blood covered pillow. She'd complain of horrible headaches and finally she passed out one day at work. I made her promise to get it checked out, but she never went in. I think she knew that her cancer was incurable. 

The day that she died I was in a hospital much like this one, watching her breathe in her last breath. I don't want to do that again with Cam. She is something different. I actually love her. We...have some what of a history together...okay a five month history, but still, five months is better than none. 

One day down in the X-file office it got very...boring. I was reading a file on Mulder and I came across something that he had written in long after their superior had approved the file. It was a case that Mulder had felt compelled to express his feelings...he had feelings for Scully...and she had them for him, but they had gone on five years not expressing them...it was probably a year or two before they started to become romantically involved. 

I didn't want Cam and I to go on blind and dumb with our emotions...so I laid it all out on the table...my feelings for her and she became clean with her feelings for me. 

We weighed all of the possibilities of becoming involved outside of work and we started. First it was just coffee after a long days work, then dinner at a fast food joint, and finally spending a ton of time at her house watching old movies and just talking into the late hours of the night. 

One night we started to talk about the future and out of nowhere I leaned in and kissed her...it wasn't a friendly kiss, but that of complete passion. She returned the favor and that...was the beginning of our romantic involvement. 

"Mr. Mulder?" a nurse questions breaking my daydreams. 

"Yes," I say staring at her scared. 

"Miss Furoro is asking for you." 

I nod and follow the nurse back to Cam's room. She is sitting on the bed wide-awake looking out the window, with a tear falling down her face. 

"Hey," I barely whisper. 

"Hey," she responds back...not turning her head. 

"How are you?" I inquire, holding my breath not wanting to hear that she has incurable cancer and that she will be leaving me in a few months. 

"I'm...uh...fine," she says trying to hold back a small smile. 

"Apparently you're not if you are still lying in that hospital bed," I tell her. 

"They're still running some tests. But...I...uh...have something to tell you." 

  
**_*Scully* _**

Mulder's Place

January 22, 2101

"DING DONG" screams through the house. I open my eyes slowly not wanting to wake up. This is perfect waking up in Mulder's arms. It's so warm in his bed...and I don't want to leave. 

Mulder turns over and faces me. He mumbles, "Since you're wide awake thinking...would you like to get the door?" 

"Sure," I say not wanting to get up. I grab Mulder's long terry cloth bathrobe and literally run to the door. 

Who ever is on the other side is knocking loud and hard. 

"Hold on!" I yell at the door. The pounding stops. I quickly open the door, not even thinking of looking through the peep whole. 

There before me stands a man with a cigarette to his lips. 

"You," I hiss knowing who he is or was or is related to. 

"Now, Dana Scully, it has been quite sometime since the last time I saw you and all you have to say is 'you'?" He says in barely a whisper that sends a chill down my spine. 

"What am I supposed to say? I'm not happy to see you," I spit back at him. 

"How long has it been Dana? 90, no 100 years. Aren't you even wondering what I'm doing here? It must be surprising to look as if you are thirty when you are actually what is it now? 140? And I'm sure that you're wondering how you, Mulder, and your son have not aged for years," he says, his voice low and mysterious. 

He takes a drag on his cigarette, blowing smoke away from me, but his eyes are so evil. The way he just stares at me. What is he doing here? And how? How are any of us here? 

"I know that you've got questions. A woman of your Irish temper doesn't stay quiet for long when a man she despises stands before her...you're thinking, no wondering why I'm standing here, and why any of you are still here." 

"I'm so glad that you can read minds," I reply...trying to take the shock out of my voice. How much does he actually know? 

"You've got me all wrong. I never wanted to cause you or Mulder any harm," he starts. 

"That a bunch of bull! You were trying a god damn experiment to see if it was true," I yell outraged. 

"If what was true?" he asks playing dumb. 

"Mulder and I. You did something to us years ago. I don't know how you were connected to the abductions, but you did something to us and in turn it affected Will because the genes were passed on from us to him. We were your guinea pigs, you lab rats, and guess what we're still here." 

"Do you remember the disk?" he hisses. 

"What disk? The one that I was nearly killed for and almost lost Mulder's trust for?" 

"It made you immortal. With a simple procedure it can be reversed. You can once again age," he says offering his help. 

"What about Will? It's in him forever," I say, terrified for my son. 

"Will was also our experiment. He was the perfect child born of two perfect parents, genetically perfect that is. But it can be reversed. I'm almost sure of it. But if Will ever had an offspring that child would then be immortal for eternity unless the child was conceived after the genes were reversed." 

"You're not making any sense. Why are you here offering us this help?" I ask becoming suspicious. 

"Talk is that the two FBI agents that once inhabited the X-Files office are still alive, an X-file themselves. Years have gone by and they haven't aged. People become suspicious and they want answers," he says, still holding the cigarette gingerly between his lips. 

"Why now?" I ask. 

"Will is becoming interested in his partner a little too much. I fear that an offspring has already been created." 

"Will and Cam? That's absurd. I know that they like one another, but to be romantically involved. They've only known one another for two years," I say laughing. 

"You know most romances don't take eight years to develop like yours and Mulder's," he says. I stare at him, outraged. First he tells me that Will's future children are doomed for eternity and then he insulted Mulder and my relationship. 

"Leave," I hiss. 

"It's only for your own good as well as Mulder and Will's. You'll thank me someday. Just think about it," he finishes, "Here's where you can reach me if you change your mind. He hands me a piece of paper with an address on it. As quickly as he came he disappeared. 

The phone begins to ring. I slowly walk to get it, still frazzled over what Spender has told me. 

"Mom?" Will's voice echoes through the phone. 

I listen as my son talks, quickly and excitedly. I listen shocked. 

"Cam's what?" I ask completely surprised as the voice of Spender warns in my head...an offspring...a child of Will's will be doomed forever. 

CONTINUED IN PART THREE:) -- 


	3. Part Three of Six

__

Disclaimer in Part One

"YOUR GODDAMN STRICT RATIONALISM KEPT ME HONEST" (PART 3 OF 6)

**__**

*Cam* 

Mercy Hospital 

"Will are you okay?" I ask looking at him. His face is completely white. 

"You're what?" he asks again. Not truly believing it. 

"Pregnant, Will. A baby. Your baby," I tell him putting an emphasis on my words. I myself don't believe it. We literally broke every single rule that FBI agents are supposed to have when they are working partners. 

"Cam, you can't be. How?" he asks again looking very pale. I sure hope he doesn't faint on me. He drags me half way across the country to find an FBI agent that was supposed to be long dead and I find out that he himself is immortal. I still won't believe it. 

"Would you like me to explain how all of this happens? Will, you have medical background. I sure hope they taught you how babies were made back in high school health," I say sarcastically. 

"No, when? I thought you couldn't have kids," Will replies. 

"Apparently I can have them Will." 

He drops into the chair next to my hospital bed, placing his head into his hands. 

"Are you sure that you aren't dying of cancer or something like that?" he inquires, not believing my diagnosis. 

"They've done three blood tests, Will. And besides I've felt like crap for the last three weeks. Would you like me to refresh your memory when we..." 

"No...I remember that day. And it wasn't a mistake. Nothing that we have ever done together is a mistake. Cam, it's just that..." 

"What Will?" I ask, looking at his worried face. 

"I've lived a life before where I wouldn't let anyone in my heart and I still got hurt. I decided at that point in my life when she died that I would never love another. But then you came along and I fell in love with you. It's like Mulder and Scully's story all over again," Will says. 

"But we aren't Mulder and Scully, Will, We're Cam and Will. Nothing is going to make you leave the baby or me. Nothing," I tell him trying to reassure him. 

"You don't get it. I was the reason that Mulder had to leave my mom. My genetics were too perfect. The aliens wanted me to be their test subject because I was the first to be conceived naturally from two parents that had genetic defects that they implanted in them." 

"Not aliens, Will. They don't exist. Don't bring that into this. If this is your way of saying that you're afraid...I'm afraid too. I never expected this, but there must be a reason for this. The aliens wanted you as a test subject? Give me a break," I scoff at him. 

This is completely absurd. How could any of this make sense? What have we gotten ourselves into? Will grabs my hand and holds on tightly. 

"I will never leave you, Cam, but you've got to trust me right now. The child that is in your womb is special. I don't know how or why it is, but I know it is," he stares at me reading my skeptical look, "And not the kind of special that a parent feels for any miracle that they made. This child is genetically speical." 

I shake my head in disbelief. High heels click on the tile outside the hospital door. There are two sets of footsteps echo on the other side of the wall. They stop at my door. A sudden knock comes from the other side. 

Mulder and Scully walk through the door, looking just as frazzled as Will, just as pale. A truth that they are holding will forever change my life as well as this unborn child's. In a way it will change everyone's life on the face of the Earth...everyone. 

**__**

*Scully* 

Mulder and I silently open the door to Cam's room. I remember being a situation somewhat like hers, but she has only been on the X-Files for two years. If she is at all like me it will take her about eight years to truly believe what she's been through. When Mulder was abducted and I was left pregnant. I started to believe. I started to look beyond science, beyond my cover that I was always hiding under. Mulder made it easy for me to believe...he gave me the courage to do so. 

We also had a trust that was built up over years and years of working together...getting our careers, families, and lives threatened together numerous times. Mulder and I traveled half way around the world looking for one another...not being able to be separate from one another. 

As I look at Will and Cam I become scared. I don't know if they have it in them to accept the extreme possibilities. I don't even know if I have it in me to accept the fact that we can choose to live forever or to grow old and die. 

"Scully, are you ready?" Mulder asks as we stop right before their door. 

"Mulder...I don't know what to say to her. I know what she's going to go through in the nine months ahead, but I don't know if she'll be able to believe. Mulder I don't even truly believe it," I tell him, my voice wavering as I look into his deep hazel eyes. 

"Are you jealous, Scully?" Mulder asks playfully, trying to break the dark mood. 

"Jealous? Of what?" I inquire not understanding. 

"Jealous of Cam. She's pregnant...having our son's baby," Mulder replies winking at me. 

"Mulder what are you implying?" I playfully ask. 

"What would happen if we took on Spender's plan? Letting ourselves grow old, but having a kid or two," Mulder states, looking at me with such an intensity I don't know if he's playing with me or serious. 

"A kid or two, Mulder? The last time I had a kid you went and got abducted," I say still being playful. 

He looks down, becoming somewhat melancholy. 

"What, Mulder? You're not serious," I tell him. 

"Do you really want to live forever, Scully?" Mulder questions, completely serious now. 

"No, I don't. I...I don't want to grow old with out you. I don't want to die knowing that you may still be out there living and wondering about me." 

"Scully, you aren't planning on dying on me are you?" he asks, taking on his playful dry wit tone again. 

"No, Mulder. It's just...I don't know what I want to do," I pause looking at him. Silence passes between us, "Let's just help Will and Cam get through this. Figuring something out that Spender hasn't told us. I'm not going to let that child have to live forever as an experiment of science." 

"An X-File, Scully? Like old times?" Mulder asks. 

"Like old times," I respond turning the handle of Cam's hospital room, walking into the beginning of the biggest case of our lives. The beginning of the past that both of us left behind 100 years ago. 

**__**

*Mulder* 

Scully turns the doorknob and we both enter Cam's room, silently. I have only met this woman once for...what? Half an hour and she is already a very important key in everything that we are about to investigate, besides the fact that my un-aging son has knocked her up. 

"What are you two doing here?" Cam asks looking a little bit shocked. 

Scully walks over to Will and places her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. Their bond is something that I missed when I left all of those years ago. A bond that I should have witnessed. At least I've gotten to meet the mother of my future grandchild. 

"Mom," Will starts to say to Scully and then he looks at me, "Mom, Mulder, what is going on?" 

The kid has such an innocent look about him. I'm sure that he's witnessed a lot in his lifetime, but he hasn't seen everything that I have. He hasn't experienced leaving the one and only soul mate behind along with your infant son. 

"We have reason to believe that the unborn child in Cam's womb is very special," Scully tells Will. 

"Special? How?" Cam asks. 

Scully looks to me for help. 

"We are still investigating that...actually we just started. Didn't we Scully?" I ask grinning at her. 

"Just like old times, Mulder. An X-File," she echoes my words from the hallway. 

"What do you mean an X-File?" Cam asks. Scared for her life as well as the child's life that grows within her. 

"We'd rather wait and tell you once we have more information," I tell her, looking at Scully as I do so. Remembering a time when she screamed at me for not telling her every detail when Doggett and I started to investigate the circumstances behind her own pregnancy and the unborn child that dwelled in her womb. 

"Mom, Mulder. Cam and I are not going to be an X-File. Since we are the agents that investigate the X-Files we will not be subject to this," Will says, not understanding. His tone is that of both anger and him being completely scared. 

"Will," Cam says touching Will's hand in only a way that soul mates would...much like Scully and I. 

"I know, Cam, but I can't accept this. How the hell can you?" he asks now angered that the woman he loves is actually going against her scientific beliefs, opening her mind to more possibilities...they have switched places. 

"Tell us what you need us to do," Cam says looking at us...taking charge of her part of what we need...a major part. 

**__**

*Cam* 

I stare at them all standing in my room. Will standing next to me holding my hand, not wanting to let go, Mulder stares at me with some what of an awe. I think he knows that something is definitely going to happen with this child, with me, and definitely with Will. Scully...she in away knows exactly what I'm about to go through and she stares at me with empathy. She knows something that she's not letting on; they both know something that they aren't letting on to. 

I had just given my consent...more or less...to have them conduct this investigation. I had read one too many X-files about pregnant women that gave birth to alien babies or babies with abnormalities that neither science nor Scully could explain. I don't believe the aliens, but for some reason I know that this child is special...not only special in the way that a mother thinks her child is special, but special in a way that only Mulder and Scully knew right now. 

"When do you start your investigation?" I ask, trying to control my quivering voice. 

Mulder and Scully look at one another and then back at Will and I. 

"Right now," Mulder finally says. 

"What exactly are you going to investigate," I inquire. 

"Yeah, Mom, you have no case here, nothing...just a pregnant Cam. The worst thing that could happen is that we'd get reassigned," Will tells them becoming angry with the two people that were amazingly like him. 

"Will, this is something more than nothing. And I know where to start," Mulder says, "Scully, we leave for the airport in half an hour." 

Scully stares at Mulder in disbelief and then she cracks a smile, obviously Mulder's display of unpredictability has struck a chord with her memory. They must have done this many times before when they were partners at the FBI. 

"Excuse me, Mulder?" Scully says playfully. 

"You heard me right," He starts, "We are catching a flight out to DC to go rummaging in the X-Files basement." 

With that Mulder walks out the door and heads down the hallway. 

"Mom, What about us?" Will questions, furiously. 

"Come back to DC, once Cam gets out of the hospital," Scully replies as she flies out the door after her lover and ex-partner...well actually this case would make them unofficial partners again. In what...I'm not certain, but it has to be something that will involve a lot of people. 

Will literally falls onto the chair next to my bed. He puts his head between his hands. 

"Will, are you okay?" I ask him, staring intently, not caring that I'm the one lying in the hospital bed. 

"I'm worried, Cam. Worried about you about this child that is going to becoming into our lives," he says sounding very tired and aged beyond his years. 

"You don't want the baby?" I say...my voice starting to quiver. 

"No...I just don't want this child to come between us," he tells me reaching for my face...cupping it in his hands. 

"Will, this baby, our baby is made out of love...our love and it will never come between us. This child will make us stronger...like your parents," I tell him as he pulls me in close for a kiss. 

"God, I love you," he says just before he kisses me. 

**__**

*Scully* 

I never ever thought that I'd be following Mulder half way across the country again. The moment he walked out of my life 100 years ago, I thought that I'd never seen the X-Files again; I thought that I'd never have the passion to investigate the unseen, the paranormal. 

He sits next to me on the plane, uncharacteristically quiet. Mulder wrings his hands together and his brow his furrowed. I know that look; he's in deep thought, trying to figure something out. 

The plane starts its final decent into DC. Mulder looks over at me, breaking his own thinking and he stares out the window...it's been a long time since he's seen DC...a very long time. 

"It's grown a lot," he says in awe. This amuses me. Here sits a man that has seen so many unreal things in his life, witnessed so many bizarre events that even he didn't believe, yet he stares out a plane window over Washington DC in complete awe at finally being home again. 

"Yeah, Mulder, it usually does in 100 years of growth," I tell him. 

The plane lands with out a hitch and we get off, walking quickly to get a cab. 

"The FBI is still in the same place isn't it?" Mulder asks. 

"Of course. They've just remodeled it a few times," I tell him. 

On the cab ride there Mulder just stares out the window, taking in the sites of his once hometown, but as we got closer and closer to the FBI Headquarters, Mulder began to fidget. 

Finally, we arrive. Mulder steps out of the car and stares at the building. 

"Come on, Mulder, you couldn't have missed it that much. Would you like me to remind you of 

some of the times we had in this building doing background checks on farmers when Kirsch was in charge of us, or maybe even all of the times that we got our asses chewed out for investigating everything on the X-Files," I tell him, reminding him of all of the hell that we went through. 

"But, Scully, I met you here," Mulder says, grinning at me. He starts toward the building leaving me staring at him with my mouth wide open. What exactly are we getting into here? I hurry after him, my heels clicking rhythmically on the pavement. 

**__**

*Mulder* 

I stare at the FBI Headquarters, 100 years since I last saw this place, 100 years since I said good-bye to the woman that stands next to me staring at me after I told her that I missed this place because I met her here. 

I walk away from her and start towards the front door. I walk up to the glass doors and stare in and finally remember that I can't just walk right in. I haven't been here in over 100 years. The security guards are probably the great great grandsons of the ones that I'd joke with on my way to work everyday for the ten years that I worked on the X-Files, seven of them with Scully. 

"Scully, how are we supposed to get in?" I ask her. 

"Back door, Mulder," she says already starting around the back. 

"Of course, how could I forget our secret way in?" I said remembering the times when we'd actually sneak into the FBI Headquarters...well it wasn't sneaking...it was avoiding certain superiors, namely Kirsch. 

Surprisingly the door is still here. Scully tries the handle, shaking it. It appears to be stuck. 

"Mulder, it's stuck," she says. 

"Are you sure that it isn't one of your pranks? Does Dallas ring a bell?" I say, my tone mockingly. 

She jiggles the handle and it finally gives. 

"Told you I wasn't faking," Scully says starting towards the basement office that we shared for seven years...and Scully was in for a year without me. I can tell you that the years she was without me and I without her were lonely. The years that I worked on the X-Files without Scully, I had other partners of course, but once I met Scully I knew that I was missing something those years without her. 

Finally, we get to the office 'William J.F. Mulder' is written on the door. Below his name is Cam's. At least they both get some credit. I never gave that credit to Scully and I've always regretted that. 

"Ready? Mulder?" Scully asks, already turning the doorknob. 

I stare at her ready for anything that is behind that door. As long as she's with me everything will be fine in the end. I sure hope that that is what it's like for Will and Cam. Our future stands behind the door...and I'm ready for it. 

**__**

*Will* 

Mercy Hospital, Anaheim California

January 22, 2101

Cam looks beautiful today, the way her brown hair falls in front of her...softly. She's packing her bag and we're heading home. I just stare at her for a moment. Cam stands here before me, amazingly all of the things that should be going through my head; all the worries aren't there. Somehow, deep down I know we'll get through this and end up a happy family. 

"Oh my god, Will! I didn't even see you standing there," Cam says looking up from her bag startled. 

"Sorry, I scared you," I tell her grabbing the bag that sits next to her. 

"I'm ready to leave," Cam says as she heads out the door. 

I watch her walk out of the door. She walks with such a confidence and I know that that is one of the reasons I love her. I know that she'll make a great mom, but the way that mom and Mulder were acting I think that they know something that I don't. They are hiding something from us both about our child. 

"Cam," I yell after her. 

She has already made her way down to the end of the hallway. She turns around. 

"Will? I thought you were following me," Cam says, laughing at me running after her down the hallway. 

"I didn't think you hated hospitals this much," I tell her as I put my arm around her. 

"I just want to get home." 

"How are you feeling?" I ask knowing that even if she's tired or sore or sick she'll say she's fine. 

"I'm...fine," Cam says echoing the words I knew that she'd say. 

"I booked us a flight that leaves in half an hour. I took the liberty of packing your stuff up at the motel," I tell her leading her out to the rental car. 

"Only you would be the one that would be able to pack my bags," she tells me suddenly looking tired, possibly nauseous. She puts her hand on my shoulders, trying to steady her balance. 

"Cam?" I ask, scared. 

"I've got to get used to this morning sickness," she finally says. 

"Try all day sickness," I tell her trying to hold back my own laughter. 

Cam glares at me, but in a playful way. "You do realize you're the one that got me into this situation," she says. 

I give her one of my biggest grins and just nod. I help her into the car and we're off to the airport and on to the life that neither one of us knew was possible. 

****

*Cam* 

Washington DC   
Hours Later 

I stare at the city that I have known almost my entire life. Will is sound asleep on my shoulder, snoring lightly. I smile at the fact that we are going to become parents. I know that Will is going to be a great father. He has the skills for it. Last year we had a case that involved five kids that witnessed their parents' murders. I felt so sorry for those kids, but Will just right in there and made friends with them. The way that he looked at them could make anyone's   
heart melt. 

Watching the DC skyline underneath us as we descend makes my heart jump for a few seconds. I have always hated flying in plane and now that I'm caring for myself and a child that dwells in my womb, I'm ten times as scared. 

I shake Will awake and he looks at me groggily, but his eyes give me a puppy dog look. I had noticed that Mulder gave that same look to Scully the first day that they finally saw one another after 100 yeas of waiting. Don't get me wrong I still find it utterly impossible for it to happen. 

"Will, we're home," I tell him. 

"Great," he says putting his head back on my shoulder. 

"Come on. We've got to see what Mulder and Scully have found," I tell him, trying to make him move off of my shoulder. 

The plane lands smoothly and people start to file out of the plane. 

Will turns his head and looks at me with a look that I know I'll remember for the rest of my life. 

"Cam, I don't want you to get involved in this. You're in a fragile state, you have a child to think about now," he tells me. 

"Will, I'm pregnant. It's a very normal thing for a woman. I'm not dying of brain cancer. Besides this case involves both of us and I want to be there at your side," I tell him standing firm in my belief that I'm strong enough to continue on. 

He stares at my processing my words and then finally he gives me a huge smile. 

"It's going to be hard to get you off the case isn't it?" 

"What did you expect me to do? I've got to keep an eye on you to make sure that you don't run off with some pretty blonde," I tell him sweetly. 

"Pretty blonde? I like brunettes, Italian brunettes to be exact," he leans over and kisses me as I start to stand up, getting off the plane heading onto one of the biggest cases of our lives. 

**__**

*Mulder* 

X-Files Office

January 22, 2101

I haven't seen this office in years! Files line the walls and there are two desks situated in the center, right next to one another. Maybe they realized what a good position that is for 'Battle Ship.' 

I look up at the ceiling and to my surprise there are still faint pencil holes in the ceiling where I placed them the days when Scully wasn't here. Those were the days when I was wondering where the hell she could be, jealous of whoever she was with, and dying to know what she was doing. 

I look over at the bulletin board and see that Will has carried on the Mulder tradition of having unexplainable photos on the walls. A yellowed poster is curled up still pinned to the wall. I walk over and gingerly unfold it. It screams I WANT TO BELIEVE. How naive was I to want to believe everything? How naive were both Scully and I to believe that we could save and change the world at the same time? 

"Mulder, over here! I've found something," Scully whispers, trying not to disturb the ghosts of the past. 

"What is it?" I ask her already starting to read the file before she starts to talk. 

"Do you remember the case where I ditched you to go with Spender half way across the country?" she asks, thinking I wouldn't remember it. 

"I thought I had lost you on that one, Scully. Of course I remember it," I tell her looking at her with the sincerest look I could ever give a woman. 

"He told me that he held the key to life in his hands, he held the key to immortality. Mulder, he claimed to have found the Fountain of Youth," she tells me handing over the file as she does so. 

"Are you trying to tell me that we've got to find Spender?" I ask already knowing that I'd be packing my bags again...but then again they weren't unpacked. 

"Mulder, this is it. He is the man that can help us. Even though he was the devil 100 years ago...we have no one else to turn to. I don't want to live forever, Mulder. I don't think that Will or Cam or their child wants to either," she tells me already grabbing her coat and suitcase. 

"Where to?" I ask holding the case file tightly as I follow her out of the office. 

"His home, in Maryland," Scully replies. 

We are now heading off, searching for the man that we hated, the man that we feared, but now he has become the man that will be able to save us...all of us. I hope. 

**__**

*Cam* 

I stare taking in my breath as Will and I walk closer to the front doors of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. But literally running from the side door is Mulder and Scully. I look at Will and then back at them quickly, deciding that we too would be following them rather quickly. 

"Mulder, Scully!" I yell hoping that they'll stop and wait for us. 

Scully stops and yells to Mulder to stop. Will and I run up to them, breathlessly. We all stare at one another; breathing hard, not ready to talk just yet. 

Finally, Will takes a deep breath in and utters, "Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" 

I guess I'd have to laugh at the way that he said that. He sounded like a father scolding his 16 year-old daughter for running off with her older boyfriend. 

"We know where to go, we know who to talk to. And this person can fix all of it, hopefully," Scully says already walking towards a car that Mulder anxiously holds the door open to. 

"Let's go. It's now or never," Mulder says, pushing us into the back seat of the car. 

I watch, as the FBI building becomes a small speck behind us. Everyone is silent, possibly thinking about the task at hand. I stare at Will and then at Mulder. They are so alike, yet so different. I know that Mulder must have felt the way that Will does now. Just the sudden shock and surprise that the woman he loves is expecting his miracle child. I'd have to say that Will was probably more of a miracle that our child because Scully was told that she couldn't have children...Will and I were just hoping that we wouldn't get pregnant. 

He looks to be in such a deep thought. All of them do. I wonder what runs through Scully's mind, Mulder's too. They had such a life before and to regain almost everything that they used to have must be an amazing thing for them. 

I myself would never want to live forever. Death is one of the beauties of life...you don't have to watch your children grow old and die, or your friends that you knew since they were five. I can't even start to imagine what that must have been like for them. I don't want to grasp the possibility that they are who they say they because of that fact. 

We pull up to an abandoned warehouse. Across the street a faded sign reads "Lone Gunmen Publishers". Lone Gunmen? What kind of name is that for a publishing company? 

Mulder and Scully appear to be solemn as they get out of the car, staring at the sign across the street, perhaps remembering of a time when life was good...friendship plentiful. 

Will grabs my hand tightly, not wanting to let go. I fear that if I ever did let him go neither one of us would be the same. 

We are here now, marching towards the man that holds all of our secrets, the mystery to everything and we have nothing to offer, but our pitiful selves. Mulder and Scully have the resentment that I can feel now in the air as we start up the long and spiraling steps...walking towards the answers to it all...to everything...to the truth.

**__**

*Mulder* 

I never thought that I'd be back here, staring at the Gunmen's place. I remember the years when they helped us on so many cases. I can't even imagine how they comforted Scully after I left. I turn around and stare at the warehouse. Not exactly the best place to live, but in our investigations of the X-Files we found out that during his life he hid out here. This is the only place that I know that he'd be now, waiting for us. 

It has always been a cat and mouse game between us. The way that he just stared at Scully and I all of the years, maybe wishing that he had a love like that. I'm convinced now that he had an affair with my mother...one that when she broke it off hurt him for the rest of his life. I hope that 

I'm not a product of that affair or Samantha either. 

"Mulder, let's go bust this guy," Scully whispers tugging on my hand. 

"Let's go," I tell her starting to walk into the warehouse. Cam and Will follow behind us, watching as we, the more experience agents, walk a path that we've walked so many other times. 

A creak is heard echoing through the warehouse and all of us stop listening as evil himself descends the stairs, giving him away. 

"I was getting worried. I thought that your investigation skills might have gone rusty," he says, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. 

"You knew we were coming?" Cam innocently pipes up. She has so much to learn about this evil man that is trying to cling to any shred of dignity that he might have left. 

Spender looks over the four of us, stopping and staring at Will, "You look a lot like your father, but you've got the stubborn Irish eyes from your mother," he says to Will. 

"Who the hell are you?" Will asks getting angry. 

"Mulder, you haven't told him yet?" he says looking at me, grinning evilly. 

"Will, this man is..." I start trailing off not knowing what to say or how to describe pure evil itself. 

"I'm a man of many years, of many lives. One that has died more times than I'd like to count. I hold the secret to everything, to your lives, all of them. The child that dwells within Camille...that child is special...very special," he says, his voice getting softer with every word, sounding like a prophet. 

"What about my child?" Cam asks, both scared and defensive. 

"Your child, my dear Cam, your child will live forever while Will, and Mulder and Scully have a choice to stop their immortality this child will not, unless..." he stops, teasing all of us. He takes a drag on his cigarette. 

"Unless what?" Will questions outraged. 

An evil grin comes to his twisted lips. He starts to respond, but closes his mouth...giving us the wait of a lifetime. 

__

CONTINUED IN PART FOUR --


	4. Part Four of Six

__

Disclaimer in Part One

"WE WILL FIND HIM" (PART FOUR OF SIX)  


**__**

*Scully* 

We all stare at him waiting for answer to an inevitable question. Mulder and I don't want to live forever, I know now that Will doesn't want to live forever either, but if this child does then what will happen to us? Will we too have to live forever to accompany this child? 

"Unless what?" Will asks again, desperately trying to hold himself back from beating the crap out of this man that Mulder and I would have liked to beat the crap out of all the times before. 

He gives us one of his evil laughs that is accompanied by a smokers cough that has resulted in one too many cigarettes. 

"You have the patience of your father. I think that I did well when I took away Scully's infertility. I knew that a child would be created, their relationship had started to become intimate," he says in his voice that could make the hairs on the back of your headstand up. 

"Don't tell me that you've been around for over a hundred years too," Cam says starting to shake, her eyes becoming huge at the fact of another immortal person standing before her. "What is wrong with my child? What do we have to do to correct it?" she screams at him. 

"You have to..." he stops, pulling in another drag on his cigarette, "Go through a procedure that will rid the child of his immortal genes set forth by his father and grandparents. They too would have to go through this procedure," he says, walking away from us and towards a window. 

"When does this procedure have to be done?" Cam asks, fearing for the life of her child. 

"While the child is still in your womb, at about 20 weeks gestation," he says. 

"I'll do it. I'll do anything to let this baby have a normal life," Cam says holding back tears. She is like me in that respect. She doesn't want to show her true emotions. In the long run that hurt me, deep down it hurt emotionally. 

"What about us? Scully, Mulder, and I" Will asks while he puts his arm around Cam. 

"Your procedure can be performed at any time. I'd suggest sooner than later especially if anyone is trying to get pregnant," he says looking directly at Mulder and I. 

I give him one of my tight-lipped grins. 

"We'll all go in together, with Cam when she has to get the procedure done," I finally pipe up. 

"Great," Spender says hissing and he disappears into the shadows of his hide out. 

**__**

*Will* 

"Surgery mom? How the hell can we trust this guy? Believe me I've read everything about him in the X-Files," I reply literally glaring at my mother. 

"Will, we need to do this. It's the only way that we won't live forever," she responds. 

"Will, I need to go home," Cam says, turning green before my eyes. 

"Okay...I'll take you, but we aren't doing a damn surgery that that snake of a man wants us to do. He'll probably kill us all on the table. Mom, Mulder, I thought that you would have learned by now," I tell them, glaring. I put my arm around Cam and escort her to the door. 

My mom starts to follow and turns me around, staring into my eyes. She looks as though she's about to cry and I've never seen her cry. I've heard her the lonely nights that she spent without Mulder. 

Mulder walks up behind her and places his arms protectively around her, something that he seems to enjoy every chance he gets...maybe he's making up for lost time. 

"Will, I never thought that you'd inherit so much of that skepticism from you mom. But for the paranoid skeptic that you are I've got to tell you that I'd rather spend forty years with Scully and with you than live forever. Don't you get it? I want to start a family with your mom. I want to watch my kids grow up because I missed that with you and I regret every single moment of it. I haven't trusted this man in the past, but I know that there's nothing left for him to do, but help us live somewhat normal lives from the ones that he destroyed all of those years before," he stops staring at me. 

I can't believe that those words came out of his mouth...Fox Mulder was actually defending Spender...the man that they have hated since before mom and him actually knew that he was the one pulling the strings on their lives and careers. 

"Will, I'm sorry, but I think Mulder is right. We've got to do this because I can tell you right now I don't want to lose you or Mulder, but I don't want to stay alive forever," mom tells me, placing her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. She looks into my eyes, deep down into my soul. I hate that when she does that. I can never say 'no' to that look. 

"We are all tired. I'm going to take Cam home and then after a good night's rest we'll discuss this," I tell them turning around to leave. 

"You have to decide now, the margin of time is very small," a voice hisses behind us. I turn and see Spender standing there once again, he continues, "I was mistaken...the child needs the surgery at 12 weeks...and according to my calculations that gives you about a week to decide," he tells us. 

I stare at him and then look back at Cam. She looks so fragile, so pale. 

"Okay. Let's do this for this child," Cam whispers, only I heard her. 

I walk over to Spender and stand right in his face. I pull out my gun and point it at him. "If anything happens to anyone of us...regardless if I'm dead or not I will hunt you down and kill you," I hiss at him. 

"I can see that Mulder has taught you well. It's almost like deja vú. I remember Mulder doing the same thing," he says, his eyes gleaming with evil. 

We have decided...only a week until a surgery that could either kill us all or save us...and let us live normal lives with the hope of death at the end of a long life. 

**__**

*Cam*   
January 24, 2101   
X-Files Office 

Will nervously taps his pen on the file that he is supposed to be signing of our investigation into the Mulder and Scully case. It's hard to believe that the two legends sit down here with us, everyone quiet, not talking at all. 

We only have five days until all of us go under the knife of a medical staff that has roots known to put organisms, diseases, and immortality into their patients. I'm already a concerned parent and my child is just a tiny speck that happens to share my body. I will do anything to make sure that this child lives a normal life. 

Mulder whispers something in Scully's ear and gets up quietly. He walks out of the door...his footsteps getting further and further away from the office that he had spent so many years in. 

"Cam, how are you feeling?" Scully finally asks me breaking the silence in the room. 

I look at her. I'm sure that my face was showing both signs of anxiety and the knot that is balled up in my stomach, but I just give her a tight smile, almost mocking her own 'I'm fine' kind of smile. 

"Cam?" she asks again. 

"I'm fine... a little tired, but fine," I tell her finally. 

"Cam, why don't you take a nap in the back room?" Will asks me looking up from the report that he is supposed to be doubling checking and signing. 

"Will don't you need me for the report?" I inquire, becoming mad that he'd exclude me from what he is putting into that report. 

"You need your rest. You have to think about yourself and the baby," Will says out of character. 

He has suddenly become the protector...I don't need a goddamn protector I've done fine for myself for twenty-eight years...why would I need one now? 

"I'm pregnant, Will, not dying of cancer. It is a very normal part of life and it doesn't make me a delicate woman," I tell him outraged. 

"The child is different, Cam, and you are going to have surgery in less than two days to fix a genetic defect that the child has," he tells me becoming somewhat scientific. 

I hate that when he does that. I'm the scientist, not him and I know exactly what I need and don't need. Scully just stares at the both of us, trying to hold back any comment that she has. 

She must see a part of the past in our fighting. I bet she and Mulder did exactly the same thing for years...especially when Mulder came back to a very pregnant Scully. 

"Will, if I might make one comment on the entire thing," Scully says breaking our stare off. 

"What is it mother?" Will asks, trying to calm his temper. 

"This coming from experience, why don't you lay off her a little bit. Cam is completely capable of knowing when her body has had enough. And with being pregnant a woman has a ton of hormonal changes...and if you don't want to get yelled at I'd be somewhat respectful of those hormones. I know that I was a pain in the ass when Doggett would get me angry when I was pregnant with you," Scully tells both of us. 

I look from Will to her and then I finally start to laugh. 

"What are you laughing at Cam?" Will asks, not knowing what to say. 

I walk up to him and kiss him and head for the back room. I figure I'll need all the rest I can get...besides I love it when I get to confuse him. It's one of the parts of my job that I love. 

**__**

*Mulder* 

I've always wondered what Scully and I looked like right before we started one of our arguments and Will and Cam are a perfect mirror image of us. 

I stare at the elevator door, looking at my reflection in the stainless steel. What happens if this is all a hoax and I'm putting all of our lives into the hands of a man that has been known for his lying, his tricks, and deception? I couldn't do that to Scully or to Will or Cam and the child that they have created. 

Something doesn't seem right...it's almost like I've done this before, when Scully had her cancer. I remember he was the only one, the only choice that we had and I couldn't give in to his evilness. He was the one that offered me something I couldn't resist...I couldn't back down because I didn't know if he was serious about killing both Scully and William. 

I stare at my reflection again. I look closer...I see a wrinkle that hasn't been there before. I look at my eyes they look as though they have started to age...started to become old. 

I hit the elevator button...I've got to get back downstairs. I jump out at the 4th floor and head for the stairs. I need to tell them now. He's after something...he's after something big and I can't go through with it. 

I reach the X-Files office and tear open the door. Will and Scully stare at me, both surprised and bewildered. 

"Mulder? What is it?" Scully asks in a tone that showed her concern. I stare into her eyes...and see that she too has started to age again. Being with her for almost two weeks and a faint wrinkle has appeared where she furrows her brow that wasn't there before. 

"We can't go through with that surgery," I tell her urgently, "It's a trick...another one of that bastard's tricks." 

**__**

*Scully* 

I stare at Mulder who has just burst his way into the office. I thought that he wouldn't be back for a while because he told me that he was taking a walk. And when Mulder takes a walk...he usually won't come back for hours. All of those years ago when he'd take a walk I knew that he was off ditching me...figuring out a case while I did the dirty work, using science. 

"Mulder?" I ask completely, and utterly shaken at why he's back. 

"We can't do this...we can't go through with the surgery. The child that Cam is carrying should be completely normal. Scully, we are aging. Look into my eyes," he says, getting close to me. 

"What are you talking about?" Will inquires becoming confused. 

"We have started to age again. After 100 years of us being virtually immortal...we've started to age," he tells our son. 

I watch William's reaction. Images coming back from the past...images of us, Mulder and I without William and then with him for only a short time. 

It was I believe only two days and Mulder left...Mulder left William and I for an unknown place, hiding from forces that have seemed to go into hiding. I don't think that they exist anymore...the super soldiers. 

"Mulder? What do you mean we've started to age again?" I ask him, not truly believing that he's telling me this. 

He holds out a mirror, shoving it in my face, making me look at my reflection. "What am I looking for?" I finally ask him as I study my face. 

"Wrinkles, Scully," Mulder says. 

"I don't have time for this. Mulder, what the hell are we supposed to believe?" I inquire. 

"Not the Smoking Man.when have we ever believed him? How can you sit there and tell me that 100 years would change someone as evil as him? He's going to do something...he's going to do something that will hurt us all, Scully, William, and I can feel it," he tells us 

I give him my eyebrow look, the one were I'm either confused or annoyed, but I don't think that Mulder has ever been able to tell the difference. 

"How many times have I been right, Scully?" Mulder asks. 

"Just about every time," I finally give in. 

"And I know that this lousy excuse for a man has something up his sleeve...something that will outdo all of his evil deeds that he has ever done." 

The way that Mulder said that it was almost prophetic...him looking into the future, pulling back something that is the future that none of us wanted to see...it's a future that is ours to change, but we must act quickly. Or we will be destroyed forever. 

**__**

*Cam* 

The back room is very dark, but I've seen this room more times than I can count. When we first started working down in this office he insisted that we bring a small bed down here for the nights when one of us is working late. I laughed at the idea, but after two years of working on the X-Files I have been very thankful to have a bed down here to sleep on. 

I'm completely exhausted and I'm scared for all of our lives. I've seen the forces of evil at work...from working on cases that have involved so many different kinds of evil I could write a book on it and it'd be better than the devil's version. 

The child that grows within me will end up living a life in hiding. I can't seem to fall asleep as different scenarios come to mind. What happens if they have to take Will into hiding? Or this child? What about me? Where will I end up when everything is said and done? Will I just be known as the woman that gave birth to a miracle child that was the product of a union between two FBI agents to Spender and the associates that I know that he has? 

Regardless of what Will and I have uncovered in our work I know that there is another network of evil out there. One that is the descendants of those that first started their elite group, controlling history and the lives of former FBI agents Mulder and Scully. 

I don't want that for Will and I. I don't want some 'shadow man' watching our every move, knowing our every secret. 

"Cam?" I hear Will's voice calling into the back room. "Are you asleep?" 

"No," I say as he appears in the shadows. 

"You look sick," he tells me. I try and give him a strong smile, but truthfully I feel like crap. I'm tired and cold and wish that I had never joined the FBI. 

"I'm just cold," I respond. 

"Can I join you?" he asks, already moving towards the side of the small bed. 

I just nod my head as he cradles my body in his. Our breathing rises and falls with every breath, in unison. We are indeed perfect for one another. 

"Warm?" he asks after a brief moment of silence. 

"I'm better I tell him," turning my head so I can see part of his face. 

"Cam, it's not worth it. None of this is worth it. My parents made the mistake of continuing on with their life with the FBI and lost one another for 100 years. I'm not going to do that to you or to us. Besides, you've always wanted a career in medicine," he whispers into my ear. 

"I just want to be with you," I tell him. 

He is very quiet and just hugs me closer. I stare at the wall of the dark room. If only the walls could talk. What would they have witnessed? 

"Mulder fears that the surgery is a hoax, something that is going to destroy each and everyone of us. And I can't let you go through with it. None of us are," he finally says, becoming nervous. 

"But what about the immortal genes that you have inherited, what about the genetics that this child has?" I inquire, completely confused. 

"Mulder believes that they have reversed. He thinks that we are indeed aging," he tells me. 

"But why?" I ask, knowing that the only person that would be able to answer that would be Mulder himself. My eyelids start to close involuntary and I finally give in, snuggling in closer to 

Will falling asleep in his arms. Completely and entirely safe. Nothing will tear us apart...nothing. 

**__**

*Scully* 

Will has left Mulder and I alone in the room, seeking his perfect opposite. Much like Mulder and I have a bond him and Cam have that kind of bond that wasn't just formed in this lifetime, but over many lifetimes...first starting out in friendship and moving to an intimate part that can only come from knowing them forever. 

"Scully, you look as though you're in deep thought, what's the matter?" Mulder asks me, a look of concern coming over his face. You know the kind of concern that he shows when he thinks something is horribly wrong with me. I remember that look years before right before I told him that I had an incurable disease of cancer. 

"Mulder, I'm fine. The thing that I'm worried about is Cam and Will. What if you are wrong and we don't age? We'll have missed the only chance that we have to reverse the process," I tell him letting down my guard. 

He hands me a file and stares at me intently. "Mulder what is this?" I question as I open the file," I stare down at pictures of a couple from years ago. A long, thick field report accompanies it and I page through it quickly looking for the signature at the end of the paper. Mulder and I had signed the report years ago...it was one of our first cases. 

"A man claimed that he was over 100 years old, Scully and he had lost the love of his life when she was only fifteen because her father had arranged her marriage. He found himself un-aged for almost 100 years or so he claims, but on a chance meeting he met a woman that resembled her and later found out that was indeed her," Mulder pauses looking at me. 

"Mulder, that sounds like our story," I tell him looking at him shocked. 

"There's more," he says. 

"Do tell, Mulder, I'm fantasized by it," I respond in a somewhat sarcastic tone. 

"After they met, the woman had a 30 year-old son that was born just months after her sixteenth birthday in 1889. The child is like William, born of two inseparable soul mates that were indeed separated." 

I stare at the case file as Mulder continues to talk on and on about the reality of soul mates. The couple soon began to age again, but not after they had met and made sure that their life was secure. 

"Scully?" Mulder inquires. 

"Hmm?" I barely utter still engrossed in the case we had solved or tried to at least years ago. 

"They are like us. We have started to age," he tells me. 

"Mulder, that is scientifically impossible, for a person to quit growing old because he or she has lost their mate. If that were true then that would mean..." 

"...That we have always been meant to be. From the very beginning. I just wish that it wouldn't have taken us so many years to figure it out while we were together. But you know what they say the heart grows fonder when people are apart," he finishes my thought. 

He moves closer to me as we embrace for a passionate kiss that completely wipes away any questions that I would have had to ask Mulder or try and disprove. 

**__**

*Cam*   
September 3, 2101, 11:21 p.m.  
The X-Files Office 

Mulder and Scully stare at me, telling me a truth that should never have been meant to be. Will has one of his hands on the small of my back while the other gently moves around my swollen stomach. 

"What are you talking about mom? What does this all mean?" Will asks. Just minutes before they told me that I'd have to go into hiding, without Will because the super soldiers were back and they wanted our child. The child of a miracle child that was never supposed to have been born. 

I've never seen their faces tell so much without them talking. How can this be happening to us? 

History isn't supposed to repeat itself and here it is doing it again. Except Will and I are in Mulder and Scully's place. 

Finally I speak up, "I won't let this happen. Not to us. Not like it happened to the both of you," I tell them, tears forming in my eyes. 

"Cam, you don't have a choice. You've got to go into hiding," Scully tells me, "Or you might not even make it out of the building alive." 

I shake my head, not believing what they are telling me. "I've read that file. They told you the same thing, yet they found you anyways," I tell her, getting angry. 

I back away from all three of them. Will follows me with questioning eyes. 

"Cam, it's the only way that we can keep the baby safe," Will says. 

Shock and anger run through my body, "Will, how the hell can you believe this? You know what happened to your parents. I refuse to live a life without you," I nearly scream at him. 

"Mom, Mulder, how do you know that this is for real? It could be a trap, a huge trap," Will whispers to his parents. 

I look at their faces and know that they aren't for certain about who or what is after us and why they came back. 

A shooting pain goes through my abdomen and I double over in pain, clutching my stomach. 

"CAM!" Will yells as he runs over to my side, helping me to a chair. 

"I don't think we have any time to get out of here. This child is coming. And it's coming now," I tell them; my teeth clenched as another contraction rocks through my body. 

Scully rushes to my side and squeezes my hand. "Talk about history repeating itself," 

"At least she's not having her baby in the middle of no where," Mulder says, trying to bring a moment of comedy into this tense situation. 

Scully starts to order Mulder and Will around as I start to flirt with the line between consciousness and unconsciousness. Finally the world around me goes black as another pain rips through my body. 

**__**

*Will* 

I stare at Cam's limp body. This can't be happening. Cam can't be lying there limp and lifeless as our child is on the verge of coming into this uncertain and dangerous world. My mom calmly works over my fallen lover. How can she do that? Does years of witnessing the worst and most unexplainable things do that to a person? 

"What happened?" I finally ask. My mother doesn't even turn her head back to look at me. 

"Cam is losing a lot of blood. I've got to get this child out now," she says, starting to panic. 

"How are you going to do that if Cam isn't there..." my voice quivers as I stare at the back of my mother's head. 

Mulder continues to run around the office, getting supplies to help Scully as I just stare at them. 

Cam comes to for a brief moment. 

"Cam, you've got to stay with me," mom yells at her, "PUSH!" Cam gives it her all in her brief moment of staying with us. I watch in amazement as our child takes in his first breath. I had created that child. Cam and I had created the miracle. 

Cam passes out again as mom cuts the barrier between Cam and him, the one that they had shared for almost nine months. 

"Will, take you son. Cam is losing a lot of blood," mom nearly yells at me. 

I grab my son and stare down at his face. My son. I can't believe it, happiness flows through my body, but then I turn my eyes back to my mom working on Cam. 

It scares me to death to think that this child has just made his entrance into the world while Cam is thinking about making her exit...an exit that I don't ever want to see. 

****

*Scully* 

I watch as Cam continues to bleed in front of me. Her son screams behind me, experiencing his first breathes of oxygen, but I continue to work, desperately trying to save the woman that my son loves, this woman that I've gotten to know in the last seven months. 

Cam's eyes open and she stares at me, her lips moving, but no words come from them. 

"Cam? Listen to me; you've got to hold on. You've got to stay with me. You have a beautiful son that needs a mother to love him and my son needs you too," I whisper to her, trying to keep her awake. 

The bleeding finally stops and Cam blinks her eyes at me. The color is drained out of her face and her lips are blue. Cam closes her eyes. This is it. A life that is lost at my hands...a life lost after giving life. What will Will do without her? 

But she slowly opens her eyes and smiles. 

"I have a son?" Cam whispers, still weak from losing a lot of blood. 

Will steps towards her, holding out their son. I step back away from them and Mulder pulls me into his arms. He smiles down at me, kissing the top of my forehead. 

"You did great," Mulder tells me. He pauses for a brief moment and then says, "So do you want to think about having kids now? Or should this wait for a different time?" Mulder says with a sarcastic tone. 

I barely hear him as I watch Will and Cam exchange looks of love, and fear, but also the look that Mulder and I once shared: that of pure joy for a child that we had created. 

I turn my attention back to Mulder. I pull away from him. "Why start trying?" I ask him, trying to hold back my smile. I've gotten pretty good at that straight face look when I'm dying to show my emotions. 

"What are you...?" Mulder stops mid-sentence and stares at me. 

"What, Mulder? Cat got your tongue?" I say, trying to hold back my laughter. 

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Mulder whispers into my ear. 

I smile up at him, answering his question with out saying any words. He reads my eyes as I read his. We have always had that kind of connection. One where we could tell exactly what the other was thinking. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mulder finally asks. 

"I wasn't sure myself. I thought I had the flu or something, but I went to the doctor a few days ago and I haven't had the time to tell you," I say. 

"Haven't had the time to tell me, Scully?" 

"Yeah, Mulder when you run off to Maryland to investigate a case on alien abductions, leaving me here in DC with two lovebirds I didn't have time to tell you," I respond. 

He just grins; his impish grin and leans in to kiss me, deep and passionately on the lips. 

  
"A baby, Scully? We are going to be parents?" Mulder realizes as he pulls away from my lips. 

"This time you get to go through the mood swings with me and the morning sickness, the midnight cravings, and the doctor visits," I tell him. I lean in for a kiss and he returns the favor. 

"Mom, Mulder," Will says, breaking our kiss off short. 

"Yeah, Will?" I say turning away from Mulder quickly, feeling as though I was caught stealing a cookie with my hand in the jar. 

"We'd like to introduce you to our son: Renato William Fox Mulder," Will proudly says presenting his son to us. Both Mulder and I must have been giving them a strange look. 

Cam pipes up, "We decided on his name a few weeks ago and in choosing a name for this child we realized that he will be special and we wanted to give him an Italian name from my family and give him two strong names from Will's side of the family..." 

Will continues her sentence, "...Renato mean reborn and I know that this child is the rebirth of Cam and I." 

"Are you going to call him Ren for short?" Mulder asks, trying to hide his smile. 

"We were thinking about calling him Fox," Will says in a sarcastic tone. 

"Don't do that to the poor kid, it's tough growing up with a name like that," Mulder replies. 

We smile at them, giddy in our own bliss. 

"Mom? What's up?" Will finally asks. 

"For starters I can't believe that I have a grandson...and...um...Mulder and I are going to have a baby," I respond smiling at them both. 

"That's great," Will replies. 

A knock pounds on the door. "Hurry up! Open the door," a man who's voice I'd know from anywhere screams. 

Mulder strides towards the door and swings it open. There before him stands an enemy that we thought we had lost. 

"It has started...the beginning of the end," he says, "The colonization is almost complete." 

I stare at him questioning our fate as well as the fate of everyone in this room. Is Mulder going to miss the birth of our second child? Will I even experience the birth of the child that is now dwelling in my womb? The future is calling...no...it's screaming that it is coming and coming quickly. 

CONTINUED IN PART FIVE --


	5. Part Five of Six

__

Disclaimer in Part One

"THE TRUTH WILL SAVE YOU" (PART FIVE OF SIX)

**__**

*Mulder* 

I never thought that I'd seen the man that is standing before me again. I was pretty sure that I scared him away with my threats of killing him if he did anything to anyone of us. He must not scare easily. 

"What do you mean the beginning of the end?" Scully inquires, becoming concerned. 

"They say that a child is to be born that will save them," he whispers as he closes the door behind him. 

"Don't give me that crap. I've heard that line come out of your mouth before...actually didn't we hear it come out of your mouth about seven months ago when Cam found out she was expecting Ren over there," I say becoming, angry. I still can't believe they named that kid Ren; it's going to be teased more in school than I was...and that was pretty bad. 

Scully grabs my hand and her deep blue eyes look into mine. I've seen that look before...the look that she's telling me to shut-up or I'll end up killing someone. 

"Mulder, don't get all worked up, he's a liar. We've figured that much out," Scully tells me, her eyes searching mine for a response. 

"How can we believe you anyways?" Will asks, looking at Spender with the same kind of hate that I hold for him. Cam is still pale on the floor from her childbirth ordeal. Where the hell is the ambulance when you need it? 

"The city has shut down, everything has gone to hell," Spender says, his eyes speaking a truth that I have never seen before. 

"What about Cam?" Scully asks, "What about the ambulance that we called almost an hour ago?" 

"You all have to get out of here. Their first target is the capital," he continues to talk. I seriously think that he is trying to save us, get us out of here before we all end up dead. 

"Where to?" I inquire. 

Scully questions with her eyes. She can't believe that I'm actually listening to anything that this lying son of a bitch has to say. 

"The deserts of New Mexico. Get out of the city quickly you have only an hour to get out of here...take what you must from your apartments, but leave now before it is too late," he replies and turns around. 

"What about you?" I call out as he walks away. 

He slowly turns around and lights a cigarette as he does so, "I've dug myself my own grave a long time ago. I'm trying to save two former FBI agents and their decedents that I'm fond of. If I were you Mulder I'd take good care of Scully because they don't know who is carrying this child...they just know that one will be born." 

"Mulder, don't tell me you believe him," Scully pleads. 

"Cam is still lying there on the floor, no paramedics have responded and I think that that is proof enough. We've got to get out of here and we've got to do it now. We can go to the apartment, but grab what you can't buy," I inform them. 

Will hands Scully his son and heads for Cam. He picks her up in one swift motion and starts to head out the door. 

"Are you coming?" Will inquires. 

Scully and I smile at one another in spite of ourselves and head out of the door. I stop and turn around, looking back at the office that I once worked in. The I WANT TO BELIEVE poster is still hanging on the wall, screaming to be read. 

"Mulder?" Scully asks concerned. 

I walk back into the small office and take the poster off the wall and grab a few X-Files on my way out. Scully gives me a questioning look. 

"Reading material," I tell her giving her an impish grin. 

We head for the car and we are off on the trip of a lifetime to keep safe the people that I love and the child that is yet to come, a child that is indeed the one that the aliens fear...the one that we thought William and William's son, Ren was...but I guess it is third times a charm for us...the child will destroy all of them, unless he comes into the aliens' possession then it will be the destruction of us all. 

**__**

*Will* 

September 4, 2101 5:45 a.m.

Georgetown

I never thought that I'd be given an hour to pack up all of my belongings and leave the city that my parents met in, lived in, and eventually I too have lived in. My son is actually sleeping though this packing extravaganza while Cam tries to clean herself up and get ready for the long trip. I know that she has to be exhausted. It's a good thing that we got all of the baby things when we did because we wouldn't have time now. 

My parents are in the other room packing up their stuff. Mulder continues to run in and out of the apartment, grabbing food, blankets, water, things that we'll need to survive on. Who knows how long we'll be gone. 

Renato sleeps silently in his car seat, ready for his first trip at only hours old. We cleaned him up quickly and got him ready to go. 

I stare at my closet phased by what I need and the stuff that I can take. I look at Cam's side of the closet. Maternity clothes hang right in front of me, further back her professional clothes that she wore to work everyday are hung. I grab some of the maternity clothes...who knows who might need those and then I start grabbing for the clothes that she hasn't worn in almost six months. I grab from both of our sides, throwing clothes, jackets for the both of us: boots, shoes, and such into a huge duffle bag. Good thing that I was in the army a long time ago. 

They only gave a person about fifteen minutes to pack up everything that they were using to camp out. I look over at my son, sleeping. What kind of a world has he just been born into? I hope that he will get to experience the life that we are living now. One where we aren't looking over our shoulders, making sure that the guy behind us isn't trying to kill us. 

"Will, you shouldn't have packed for me," Cam says coming to the door in a pair of sweats and a large shirt. After having just given birth only an hour ago she looked beautiful. Her face is still a little bit pale, but she will recover in time. 

Cam looks at our son fondly. Her gaze is one that my mother uses when she looks at me. It is one that is made of pure admiration for the child that she wasn't supposed to have...her own miracle. 

"Has he been sleeping the whole time?" Cam finally whispers, not wanting to wake him. 

"Yeah, I think he's tired out," I tell her as I continue to through clothes and such into the two duffle bags that we are allowed to put our lives into. 

"Obviously he hasn't taken on your temperament," she tells me, smiling. She grabs a photo album next to the bed and throws it down into the duffle bag. "We've got to have something to show our son about the life that we are leaving behind," she tells me. 

I just nod and look back into our closet. I'm pretty sure that I've gotten enough to get us through considering our closet is almost half empty. 

"Is there enough baby clothes and stuff for Ren?" I ask Cam looking at her beautiful face and the new found loving gaze and bond that she now shares with our son. 

"I'll go pack that stuff right now," she whispers and leaves the room taking Ren with her. 

I grab the two duffle bags and head for the minivan that is out in the driveway. Mulder is too carrying out a duffle bag. 

"Cam, do the packing?" Mulder asks in his dry wit tone. 

"Nah. I did it, she's packing up things for the baby," I tell him. 

He nods, and starts to shove the duffle bag in the back seat. Mulder turns to me, becoming serious, 

"We need to leave in fifteen minutes. That'll give us fifteen minutes to get out of town and heading west." 

I nod and literally run back into the apartment. I reach the baby's room. Cam and I had just finished that room only a week ago. It's hard to believe that a week before we were happy expectant parents putting together our baby's first room. Now she has got almost all the dresser doors cleared out and stuffed into a duffle bag. 

"Cam, do you have everything?" I ask, looking at her and then at baby Renato. 

"I think so. Here do you want to take the duffle bag and I'll take my final look through our two rooms," she says handing me the duffle bag. 

My mom nearly runs into me in the hallway. "Will we've got about five minutes. Do you have everything?" she asks in her concerned mother tone. 

"I'm putting this bag out in the van and Cam is taking a final look through our rooms," I inform my mother. 

"That's good because Mulder and I have cleared out and packed everything that we will need in the van. We are ready to go as soon as you and Cam are done," my mom tells me. 

I run out to the van and through the duffle bag into the back of the van. Mulder and my mom get into the van and I watch as Cam comes walking out of the apartment holding her purse, carrying our son, and a small jewelry box in her hand. 

"Cam, let me take him," I say as I take the infant seat away from her and quickly buckle our son in. 

"Will what is this?" Cam inquires holding out a jewelry box. 

I stare at the box. She found the ring that I had hid carefully in one of my dresser drawers. I was planning on proposing to her today: the anniversary of the day that we first met. 

"I was hoping that today would have turned out different, but since you found it," I get down on one knee and open the box up, holding it up to her. 

"Will?" Cam whispers. 

"Cam, I've loved you since that one case in New Jersey where we investigated that swamp monster that attacked people through their toilets..." 

"...I remember that case. You fell into the huge sewer and you smelled like crap for at least a week afterwards," she says laughing. 

I smile as the memory of that week comes to mind. We had only been working together for about five months. It was one of the worst cases that we were ever assigned. 

"Anyways...when I thought that I was going to lose you today I wanted to have this ring with me, but you're fine and we have a beautiful son now," I pause, stopping my rambling, "Cam will you marry me?" I finally ask. 

She slowly takes the box and looks at the ring in the box. I stand up eye level with her and smile. "I suppose I could. I mean we kind of missed the step of marriage before having a child," she says, smiling at me. 

I grab her and pull her close, kissing her on the lips passionately. 

"C'mon lovebirds," Mulder nearly yells as he honks the horn. "We've got to go now." 

Cam and I head for the van and the trip that will decide our fate as well as the fate of my mother, my father, and my unborn sibling...a child that the aliens want and need for their success. 

**__**

*Mulder*   
Roswell, New Mexico   
September 9, 2101, 9:52 p.m.

After almost a week of driving I never thought that the sight of Roswell, New Mexico would be a good thing to see. This is where everything started for the aliens. This is it. Back in 1947 when the first group of conspirators started to work with the aliens. Their plan backfired on them immensely. 

I watch as cars pass me on the road, their headlights blinding me for brief moments of time. The sun went down hours ago and everyone in the car is asleep except for me. 

Scully is sleeping next to me; a strand of her auburn hair is splayed over the side of her face. She must be exhausted...I couldn't imagine a stronger woman to be in her shoes. My Scully has gone through so much in her life. 

A newspaper is open on her lap with 'WASHINGTON D.C. DESTROYED!' screaming off of the front cover. Spender had been right, he warned us for some reason and I don't even want to know why. 

Will and Cam are sitting on either side of their son. All three are sleeping soundly. Ren is the 5-day-old baby that I've ever seen. He hardly cries at all which makes it easy for all of us riding in this van. 

Scully opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Where are we?" she whispers, sitting up straight, adjusting herself in the passenger's seat. 

"We are on the outskirts of Roswell," I tell her glancing at her. 

Scully puts her head on the headrest, her face showing dizziness. I look at her concerned. 

"Scully, are you all right?" I inquire, continuing to glance at her...and then putting my gaze back on the road. 

She grimaces and then smiles. "Mulder I'm fine," she whispers. 

"Don't give me that line of hogwash. I've heard that one too many times from you," I whisper back at her in a scolding tone. 

Scully grins, "Seriously, Mulder, I'm just a little dizzy. Nothing to be worried about. It's one of the great parts of being pregnant." 

I look at her again and realize that my anxiety for her well-being is hyped up too much. She is perfectly fine, just experiencing pregnancy. I've got to remember that I wasn't here with her the first time around and with all of my power I will be with her this time around...protecting her from all the evil that is bound to chase after her and our unborn child. 

"Where do you want to stay?" I finally ask her, breaking the silence. 

"It doesn't matter, as long as they have a shower and a nice warm bed, I'll be fine," Scully, says still somewhat groggy from her nap. 

I pull into a small motel off the highway just outside of town. It appears to be a nice little place with cabins instead of motel room. I smile at the thought of cabins. Scully and I spent one too many nights in cabins as I can recall from some of the work we did on the X-Files. 

"Cabins, Mulder?" Scully asks in a somewhat sarcastic tone. 

"What's wrong with cabins?" I question playfully. 

I stop the car and get head for the office with Scully at my side. A burly man with a long beard stands behind the desk. 

"How can I help you folks?" he asks with a Texan accent. 

I look at Scully and then out to the van and finally say, "We need two cabins for a week." 

The man looks through his books and then back at us. He seems so suspicious...paranoid. That can't be good in any profession, I muse thinking to myself. Can't be good at all. 

"We have two cabins left, room 13 and 24," he says handing me the keys. 

"Thanks," I tell him. Scully grabs the pen that the burly man holds out for her and starts to fill out the information for the rooms. 

Will walks into the office a minute later and stares at us with a somewhat groggy face. 

"Will, good thing that you are here. You can fill out the information for you and Cam," Scully tells him handing over one of the keys and the pen. 

"Scully, what cabin do we get?" I inquire looking at her playfully. 

"Cabin 13. I figured that we've had enough bad luck in our lives...getting cabin 13 won't do anything to harm us of that," she smiles playfully as she heads out to the car. 

I watch her. How the hell did I live a hundred years with out her? If in anyway I was ever faced with that kind of a problem again I'd stay with her...never wanting to leave her side again...ever. 

**__**

*Will* 

Cam silently sleeps on the bed, as does our son in the bassinet that we happened to fit into the van. My family. It is so hard to believe that this is my life, my family, and we are on the run from an unknown force. 

The TV flickers with the ten o'clock news. Panicked anchormen and women stare at their audience with an intensity that they shouldn't have. New York City was nearly destroyed today...following after Washington D.C. only a week later. At this rate all of the huge cities in the U.S. will be rubble in a few months. What has started? And how does it involve us? 

I can't even start to comprehend the kind of work that my parents did at the beginning of this whole thing. My birth was the one that made the forces that were lying dormant for years come alive and mysteriously after my father left us they disappeared. 

Does it have something to do with them? Their relationship or the children that they seem to create? Super humans and such? 

Cam looks so content, her chest rising and falling a smooth rhythm. I bet ten years ago when Cam was still in college she never dreamed that this would be happening to her...that this would be happening to the world. 

My mom and Mulder have become even closer. You can tell by the way that they share looks that are worth a thousand, unspeakable words, that they are indeed sharing something so mystical that barely any others would be able to experience it. I wonder if Cam and I are ever going to be like that. I think we've started. Hell, I sure hope we have time to, considering the fact that aliens are taking over the world. 

I lift the covers off my side of the bed and start to crawl in, but a knock comes from the door. I've got to tell you that I have received more bad news than I'd ever want to in opening the door. 

I get up quickly and get to the door before the caller can knock again, sparing a crying baby and a groggy Cam. I open the door and stare at Mulder, my father and his bewildered look. 

"What?" I ask, surprised. 

Mulder waits, trying to figure the best way to break it to me. 

"What?" I repeat more forcefully. 

He gives me a childish grin, "Have you ever seen an alien?" The tone that he says that in makes me what to laugh until my sides split open, but the look in his eyes is that of complete belief. I can see now why the 'I WANT TO BELIEVE' poster stayed on the wall all of those years. 

Don't get me wrong; I am definitely my parents' son. I have both the skepticism and the paranoid, believe anything kind of personality. 

"Excuse me?" I inquire, not sure I heard right. 

"A UFO just crashed four miles away. I'm going out there now and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me," stated Mulder. 

I look at him, confused, but the curiosity in the paranormal that I must have inherited from him, started to show its face. 

"What about Cam, and mom?" I finally ask. 

"I'll send Scully over here and she can tell Cam where you went when she wakes up," Mulder replies as he walks toward his cabin. 

I hurry to get my shoes and clothes on. My mom and Mulder walk into the room a minute later, my mom tired, but she too appears to be somewhat disturbed by the news. 

"Mom?" I question, concerned for her well-being. 

"Go, Will, go with you father and start to solve this before the United States becomes a third world company," she says forcefully. 

I nod and head for the door that Mulder holds open for me. We are off now, on a mission to see something that I've always wondered about and what Mulder obsessed about every single day of his life. We were leaving the women in our lives behind, somewhat blindly. What if they aren't there when we return? I push those thoughts out of my head as the car starts to approach a huge fire in the middle of the desert...the middle of nowhere, but the beginning of everything. 

**__**

*Scully* 

The room is completely quiet. All that is heard in this room is the slow breathing of Cam and her son. My two guys left not less than two minutes ago and I already feel as if something is going to happen. Women's intuition or something. 

So many questions run through my head. What are we getting into? How does my child happen to be part of this? It doesn't make any sense that I can't even have a normal pregnancy. I suppose once you've worked on the X-Files you become them...you become a part of them. 

It seems as if time stopped for one hundred years and just happened to pick up were it left off. Instead of Doggett and Reyes as the other two agents beside us...our son Will and our soon to be daughter in law Cam happen to be with us, witnessing. I doubt that Doggett would have believed any of this anyways. Is it some kind of FBI protocol to make sure that there is at least one skeptic in a team to make it harder than hell for them to get cases solved? 

I look out the window at the stars. I remember gazing at them such a long time ago with and without Mulder. He told me that the stars were traveling through both time and space. Just last night Mulder pulled over to the side of the road and pointed out the stars. 

**__**

*Yesterday* 

"Do you remember, Scully?" he asked looking up at the stars. 

"Remember what?" I questioned looking up at the stars with him. 

"Those stars up there are long dead...traveling through both time and space. Scully, I think that they represent something for us..." 

"...They represent our love," I finished for him. 

He stared at me with a questioning look. 

"Our love has prevailed through everything: life, death, time, and space...it is something that we will never lose. And it's something I don't want to lose." 

****

*Present Day* 

The stars have always been there. On the nights after Mulder left for the first time I would look up at them and hope that he is traveling among the stars, alive and well. It's still somewhat early...only a few minutes after ten. 

A bright light blinds me as I put my hand up to shield my face. I squint trying to look at my watch. 10:13. Nine minutes gone. 

I look over at Cam as she still sleeps peacefully, not even noticing the time change. And then I stare at Ren's bassinet...I walk closer to get a good look. 

Just blankets. The child is gone, nowhere to be found. I shudder at the thought that like so many other times we will be searching for this child as I searched for Mulder and Mulder for me. 

"Cam," I say shaking her fiercely trying to wake her. 

She looks at me groggy and scared, "He's gone, isn't he. Ren is gone," she whispers, searching my eyes for answers. 

I nod unable to form words...I can't even find words of comfort at the moment. Maybe because of the fact that I know there are so many places he could be and so many places that we will have to look for. 

"We've got to get a hold of Mulder and Will. I think that they might be in danger," I finally tell her running to get my jacket and shoes. Cam follows...in a daze after losing her infant son...her pride and joy. We've got to find Mulder and Will, before I lose mine. 

**__**

*Mulder* 

A UFO...a real live UFO out in the middle of nowhere, beckoning to us. I haven't seen one in years and it still amazes me when I see one. Will stands next to me looking on in awe. I can tell that in his short life he hasn't seen a UFO...amazing since he is my son. 

A fire rages from where the craft hit and tons of black vehicles surround the UFO. Men in white protective suits hurry about the scene. 

"What are they doing?" Will whispers. 

I look at him and then back at the crash site. 

"They are covering it up," I finally say, remembering all of the times when Scully and I would get to a crime scene too late...we'd get there after everything was covered and gone. 

"We've got to stop them," he says persistently. 

"With what?" I inquire skeptically. 

I never thought that I'd be the one telling another believer that we couldn't do anything...at least we can't now. We don't have enough of a force to go against them. 

Will stares at the site, thinking hard, his brow raised...like Scully's when she was either in deep thought or angry. He finally shakes off the question realizing that it would be too hard for us to do alone. Will turns to me, still concentrating...making a plan. 

"What?" I ask reading the look on his face. 

"Who are they?" he finally questions. 

I ponder this myself...staring at the crash site and then finally at my son. 

"These men that are trying to cover it up are obviously the continuation of the same group that Scully and I thought disappeared over 100 years ago," I tell him, hoping that I was indeed right. If I wasn't and the ones that are covering it up are part of an alien race we will have a lot to defend against...a lot of races to get rid of. 

Headlights from a car illuminate our shadows. I turn towards the car headlights, shielding my eyes from the bright light. Scully gets out of the car along with a distraught Cam. 

"What is it, Scully?" I ask, looking deep into her eyes for answers. She has bad news...news that will shake us off of our foundation. 

"Umm...Will...Mulder...Ren is missing," Scully says, swallowing back tears. 

I'm sure that the look of both panic and shock arose on my face as it did on Will's. A new drive for the X-files team...a new outlet for our search, but a horrible one at that. Losing my grandson...Will's son is indeed going to rock our mission...it will uproot any cause for just alien persecution, it will now be a matter of finding Ren...and finding the truth behind it all. 

__

CATCH THE LAST SEGMENT IN PART SIX --


	6. Part Six of Six

__

Disclaimer in Part One

"THE TRUTH WE BOTH KNOW..." (PART SIX OF SIX)

**__**

*Will* 

My son is missing. The words do not process well through my head. My infant son, my little boy is missing abducted by these evil forces that are at work. I stare at Cam and Scully. How could this have happened? How could they have let it happen? 

"Will?" Cam stares at me with her beautiful eyes, questioning, concerned. 

I stare at her. The mother of my son, the son that is missing. My mom looks at me and then to Mulder. I can tell that it is very serious because of the looks that they have been exchanging. I've seen those looks in the last nine months that I've spent with them. Those looks have become even more frequent in the last month or so. They know more than they are leading on to. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" I ask stupidly. 

Tears start to form in the corner of Cam's eyes. I stand here questioning the woman I love about an incident that isn't her fault...she too has lost a son, our son. 

I pull her in close to my body and sobs shake us both. We are both lost in the world without the joy that our infant son has brought us since his birth. We cling to one another...crying, consoling each other. My mom and Mulder talk in hushed voices just a few feet away from us. 

"I'm sorry, Cam. I'm so sorry," I say rocking her back and forth, gently. 

"Will...I...don't know what to think...or to do," she says in between sobs. 

I pull her in closer, holding on tightly, not wanting to let go. 

"We will find him. I promise Cam. We've got the two best agents that the Bureau has ever seen," I tell her trying to reassure myself as well. 

My mom and Mulder walk over to us, looking at us with solemn faces. 

"Scully and I think that we know were Will is," Mulder says trying to find his empathetic face. 

"Where?" I inquire. 

Mulder's eyes go towards the fire in the woods, staring at the crash site. I follow his gaze and look as the men in their white suits continue to take debris away. 

"You're crazy," I yell at him, "Completely crazy." 

"Will, listen to Mulder," my mom whispers in a scolding tone. 

"I'm not suggesting he's on that ship, but on another one like that," he says coolly. 

"Another ship?" Cam pipes up. 

"We've encountered this before, Will, Cam, and we think that we know where the ship is heading..." my mom pauses for effect, "...it's heading towards the forests of Oregon." 

"Oregon?" I inquire, "How the hell are we going to get to Oregon?" 

"If we leave now we could get there in a few days," my mom says. 

"Scully, I think that we can take an airplane," Mulder tells her. 

"Mulder, have you not been around for the last week or so? Everything has been shut down." 

Mulder's eyes go towards the horizon and a tall air traffic controller in the distance. 

"How come I've seen five planes leave that airport then?" Mulder says as he starts to head back to the car. 

He turns back and looks at all three of us. I'm sure that all of our faces had looks of disgust and disbelief. 

"Coming?" he asks playfully. 

We are off again. To my mom and Mulder Oregon is where it all began for them and ended in a way too. How much longer can we fight this fight? How much longer will they let us? 

**__**

*Scully*

Bellfluer, Oregon

September 13, 2101 8:34 p.m. 

I never thought that I'd be back in Oregon searching for a loved one of mine or my grandson for that much. In being pregnant with a child that has already had its life threatened I'm afraid of what we will find in the dense forests of Bellfluer, Oregon, where we began...Mulder and I. 

The green trees sway gently in the breeze as the four of us stare at the woods...the place where just about every alien abduction has happened. Mulder grabs my hand and doesn't let it go. He 

remembers when I fainted out here in the woods, years before. 

"I don't understand. Why Oregon?" Cam questions...still very confused. 

"Abductions have happened here before," I tell her calmly. 

"Big deal, they've supposedly happened all over the southwest too and that's where we were," Will says with anger definitely in his voice. 

I study him. His deep hazel eyes show a furry that only Mulder's eyes had had before. The anger of losing someone and not being able to find them, being betrayed by the system that he's worked for I can feel his anger. 

"Will, calm down," I respond in a motherly tone. I love doing that to him...scolding him and comforting him at the same time; it's what mothers do best. 

"How can you be sure, mother? That's my son up there riding around in some flying saucer!" he spits out at me. 

"I know, Will, I know," I tell him trying to reassure myself as well. But ever since I lost Mulder I had a keen sense for things that go on. Call it woman's intuition or a motherly instinct, but I know that we are going to find him here and Mulder knows too. 

"Let's get started. This could be a long hike," Mulder says heading into the forest turning on a flashlight. All four of us follow suit, not wanting to be left alone in this place...a place that too many strange things have happened to lone wanderers. 

We start our long trek into the forest when a bright light blinds us. Mulder starts to run and we all follow. Deeper and deeper into the forest we go until we come to a clearing. A blanket lies on the ground in the clearing. It starts to move, sending chills up my spine and fears into my heart. 

We all stare at the blanket, not knowing what could be in it...not sure if we want to know. Mulder moves closer to the blanket and lifts it up, slowly, carefully... 

**__**

*Mulder* 

I shine the flashlight under the blanket and find myself staring at Ren, my grandson. I let a sigh of relief go and then I pick him up, examining him, looking him over for any marks. Scully, Cam, and, Will come running to my side, staring at little baby Ren. Cam grabs him away from me and starts to rock her son that has now started to scream. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," Cam whispers to her infant son. 

I stare at Scully. Our eyes meet and she looks away. She thinks that this is all her fault. A lot like I thought that her abduction was my fault as well as my sister's. Scully must have thought that it was her fault when I was abducted in this very forest because she didn't go with me; she stayed behind and figured it out too late. 

"Scully," I whisper. 

Scully turns her guilt-ridden eyes away from Will and Cam having a happy reunion with their son. Scully walks towards me with questioning eyes. 

"What?" she replies. 

I study her. She looks too tired for her state; too many tears have fallen from her beautiful blue eyes. I think she is even starting to show a little...swollen with our child and she's only eleven or so weeks along. Maybe its just wishful thinking. I missed most of her pregnancy with our first child...and I won't miss this one with her-I won't miss anything. 

"It's not your fault," I reassure. 

Tears come into the corners of her eyes and she bites down nervously on her bottom lip. She always does that when she tries to hold back tears. 

"Mulder, I was there...right there and I was blinded by the light..." she stops, her voice quivering as she is near tears. 

"He's fine, Scully, completely fine." 

"How do you know that? They have implanted so much shit in us from the time that we took jobs at the FBI that I'm not even sure what they took out of me," Scully nearly yells at me, again biting her lip. 

I grab her and pull her close to my body. She breaks down into tears, sobbing on my shoulder. 

"You'll always be able to lean on me, Scully, always. They'll never get to us again. I promise," I whisper into her ear. 

I sure hope that I can fulfill that promise. I look over at Cam and Will they are both nearly crying as they hold their screaming son, examining him making sure he's okay. 

"Mom...Mulder..." Will calls to us nervously. 

We break apart and head for the two. Scully wipes away her tears. I put my arm around her as we walk towards them. 

"What?" I inquire. 

"There is a small scar on the back of his neck," Cam says her face as white as a ghost and her voice wavering. 

Scully and I stare at her, not believing that it is happening again: the alien implants...in a tiny infant. Looking at the scar on the back of the child's neck I believe that I am looking at the future of the truth that we have sought so desperately...our truth. 

**__**

*Cam* 

I stare at Mulder and Scully. My knees have turned to jelly and I'm shaking uncontrollably. I hand Will our son and stare at them. I found a tiny scar on the back of his neck...one that I have read about in all of the X-Files that involved alien abductions, and I don't even believe in that kind of stuff. 

"What does this mean?" I ask the two of them, already knowing the answer. I need to hear it from them before I start to worry. My eyes go from them to little Ren. His eyes start to scrunch up as a loud wail is released from his lungs. A good strong cry. At least he sounds healthy...regardless of what they put into his neck. 

Scully swallows hard and then stares at me. Those are the eyes of a mother...and a woman that has experienced what I am going through. Except she was the one that was tested...the one that received all of the side effects. 

"That, Cam, is an implant that many believe comes from..." 

"...Alien abductions," Mulder finishes for her. 

Will turns to me, his eyes searching for some response. I only stare back at him, not truly believing what I have just heard...not wanting to believe that it is indeed true. 

"Cam, Will, Scully and I think that this is going to help us find the truth," Mulder tells me, sympathy showing in his eyes. 

"A truth? What kind of truth?" Will asks confused. 

"The one and only truth that Scully and I have ever gone after. A truth that we thought has been long dead as we had thought each other to be for all of those years but..." 

"...We were wrong. The truth is out there and we've got to find it now or we won't have a chance to later on. We have to stop it...fight the future," Scully finishes explaining for Mulder. It's spooky how they can do that. Finish each other's thoughts...something that would only come from years of practice. 

"Where would we find this truth?" I finally inquire. My eyes going from them back to my son. 

They look at each other, quickly, already knowing the answer. 

Will nearly glares at them. "Mom? What aren't you telling us?" 

Mulder and Scully stare at us and then at one another. Scully opens her mouth to speak, but Mulder silences her with his eyes. 

"We need to go back to D.C., ground zero for the aliens and for a man that has more information than what he leads on to," Mulder says his voice hinting at a fear that is hidden deep with in. 

"Then we must go. We have to find the truth to this all," I tell them being naive in my thoughts. 

"We might not make it out alive," Scully tells me, solemnly. 

"We've got to try and stop it...we must fight the future," Will tells them. I agree with him completely. He heads for the van and I start to follow. We are off once again...this time to a destination that could be the end of all destinations. 

**__**

*Mulder* 

Washington D.C.

September 17, 2101 

I never thought that I would see the destruction of the United States, but looking at the many landmarks of Washington D.C. that stood for everything American it was destroyed. The White House no longer stood, the Capital gone, all of them gone...destroyed by something much greater than terrorists. 

Cracks the size of cars run through the street and barely anyone is around. Fire streaks across the sky and I stare at Scully. She places her hand protectively on her stomach. Our child might not live to see the day when the world is safe...we might not. 

We walk along the desolated streets, staring in disbelief. The FBI Headquarters looms in the distance, as we get closer. Strange. It hasn't been destroyed. The J. Edgar Hoover Building still stands among the crumbled buildings of the once populated city. 

"Mulder, look!" Scully says staring at the same building that I stare at. 

"How the hell could that be?" Will questions taking a closer look. 

"It shouldn't be," I tell them. Cam and Will are protective of one another...they shrink into one another. Little Ren is on the arm of his father. The poor child has gone through so much in his short life and he's probably going to witness the biggest event that any country has ever seen. 

"Mulder what are we going to do?" Scully inquires looking at me. Her eyes start to fill with tears. I study her face, her eyes, and finally my own eyes drift down to her mid-section where our unborn child sleeps and I start to formulate a plan that won't endanger the lives of those that I love. 

What if I sent them somewhere safe? Somewhere where I knew that nothing would hurt them. But where could that be? And would Scully go? Her and I have been inseparable since we found one another again and I know that her stubborn nature wouldn't leave me, I don't think I'd want to let her. 

"Mulder?" Scully looks at me quizzically. 

I stare at her, ready to break my news and the plan that will affect everything that we have ever known. 

"They are in there, Mulder, all of them. We are so close to the truth, our truth," Scully says almost excited that we are close to the truth that we looked for, for years. 

"I can't let you go in there, Scully, I won't." 

**__**

*Scully* 

I stare at Mulder in disbelief. He's not going to let me go in there? I don't understand at all. Mulder's eyes are full of protective compassion...something that I don't ever want to lose, but he's telling me that I can't go in there. I was a FBI agent for crying out loud and I encountered so many evil villains and almost lost my life more times than I could care to count. 

"Excuse me, Mulder?" I finally question. 

Cam and Will appear to be a tad bit uncomfortable with us. They must sense that there might be a verbal fight or a battle of wits. 

"I can't let you go in there, Scully," He repeats. 

"Mulder I heard you the first time. Why can't I go in there?" I respond becoming angry, even hurt. 

"Scully, you are pregnant and I don't want that child to be harmed, I don't want you to be hurt. I love you too much for that," he tells me, nearly melting my anger away. 

"If we don't stop them, this child won't have a future," I tell him, trying to get my point across. 

"Mom, I think that you should listen to him," Will says, becoming protective of me. I know that most people would kill for this kind of protection by my lover and my son, but I'm too stubborn to want to take it. 

I bite my nervously bite my lip, trying not to start crying. The last time that Mulder told me to stay behind they took him and I don't think that I could go through with that again. 

"I'm going with you, Mulder, I have to," I tell him. Mulder pulls me close to him and holds on tight. He doesn't want to let go and I don't want him to. 

"Scully, I..." Mulder just stops. I can sense his feelings and I look into his eyes. He knows my thoughts and I know his. No words are needed. I'm going with him because I'm afraid of what would happen if I let him go again. I know deep down that if I let him go in there by himself he won't ever return...and that would break my heart for the second time. 

An explosion comes from the building. Mulder and I pull apart quickly and stare at the FBI Headquarters. "We've got to go now, if we are going to go," Mulder says. 

Will turns to Cam and then back to us. 

"You two go, I'm going to get Cam and Ren out of here," he states as he grabs Cam's arm and guides her away from us. 

I nod and then start to head into the building. Mulder isn't following. I turn back. 

"Are you coming, Mulder?" 

**__**

*Mulder* 

She won. I follow Scully into the FBI Headquarters and the memories start to come back of the eight years we spent together as partners in the basement of this building. Meeting her changed my whole entire life. It changed her's as well. 

We split apart from Will, Cam, and their son. I couldn't let them go in there with us and I didn't want Scully to go in there either. It is just she and I again, like old times. This time it is her defying my protective orders instead of me going against every rule in the book. 

Scully stops at the door waiting for me to catch up. I start to jog...trying to get there as fast as I can, but also delaying a fate that I know we are going to encounter in that building. 

"Mulder are you ready?" Scully asks, her eyes giving a hint at a fear deep down. 

I study her again. Her abdomen seems to have a tiny bulge from our child...the child that I vowed to protect. With this child I promised not to leave Scully's side throughout the entire pregnancy and I was trying to force her to leave me just minutes ago. 

We were meant to be together through everything and in this life we've gotten a second chance to be together. Our eyes lock and words pass between the both of us...words that we have never said out loud and never will. 

"Yeah, I'm ready," I say still keeping my eyes glued to hers. 

She opens the door and I follow quickly in behind her. A cold breeze from the vents hits my face right away and I shiver involuntary. 

Scully stops as does I. I'm straining to hear any kind of sound, anything at all. Nothing. We wait a few seconds longer and then I start forward, not exactly sure why I'm going that way. 

I head for the stairs and Scully follows, starting to quicken her stride as she tries to keep up with my long strides. We climb two stories and then I stop again. Scully nearly runs into me, but she holds in her startled yelp. 

At first there is nothing. All I can hear is my pounding heart in my ears. Scully is still standing very close to me, straining to hear for any noises. 

I proceed to open the door, but I freeze. 

Voices. I hear voices through the door, voices I recognize, but ones that shouldn't be possibly here. 

I turn to Scully; her eyes are wide with recognition of the voices as well. 

"Mulder?" she whispers, questioning the voices and me. 

"It can't be," I try and reassure her. 

The voices stop abruptly and footsteps follow. They head straight for the door that we are standing behind. The doorknob starts to turn as my heart jumps into my throat. I feel fear for the first time in a long time...and that can't be a good sign. Scully and I back away from the door as it starts to open. There is no way to escape and only one option: face the owner of the voice.

**__**

*Scully* 

It can't be, it seriously can't be. The man that stands behind the door is no other than the long deceased Special Agent John Doggett. Mulder and I back away from him, fearing that he isn't truly real, maybe a ghost from our ancient past, one that I know I watched die of old age sixty years ago. I watched as they put this man into the ground, but then again I've seen one too many dead men come back to life. 

Doggett stares at us with a hint of recognition in his eye. An alien wouldn't have that kind of look: the look that Doggett gave me one too many times...a look of longing for a true love that he lost years before. He looked at me like that up until the day that Agent Reyes joined the X-Files department and then he realized that he had feelings for her all along. He cam to a conclusion that he was more of a protector of me until Mulder returned, but here he was standing in front of us, not a day over forty-two, the age that he was when he came to join the X-Files unit. 

Mulder turns to me with a look of shock and utter disbelief. We both turn our attention back to Doggett. 

"Agent Scully," he inquires, "is that you?" 

I look to Mulder for an answer, but strange thoughts are going through his head. I know that he thinks that Doggett is an alien, but what if he isn't? That would change everything that we knew and it would bring up thoughts that even Mulder would have a hard time believing. 

"Agent Scully?" Doggett asks again. 

I stare at him and then finally I nod my head. 

"I'm so happy to see both of you," he exclaims with his thick New Yorker accent. 

"I don't believe that it's him," Mulder whispers into my ear. 

Without warning Mulder grabs Doggett violently and reaches for the back of his neck searching for the bump, the protrusion of skin that all aliens have on the backs of their necks. 

"Nothing," Mulder says becoming confused. 

Doggett backs away from Mulder, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What the hell was that about?" Doggett asks. 

We both look at one another...still trying to put together the pieces. What is he doing here? And how could that be possible? 

"How did you two get here anyways?" Doggett inquires, after not getting an answer from us. 

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking at him confused. 

"Agent Scully don't play dumb with me. You were the one that told me about the wrinkle in time. 

I didn't believe you and yet I find myself one hundred years ahead of where I should be," he says, still as skeptic as ever. 

Mulder and I exchange another confused look. A wrinkle in time? Is that how we are able to be here as is Doggett? My mind is running with questions as I stare at Doggett...the man from our past that might be able to give us a second chance. A second chance in the life that Mulder and I thought was long gone. 

**__**

*Mulder* 

I'm confused as I have ever been. A wrinkle in time? Scully told Doggett about a wrinkle in time 100 years before and she never told me about it. Of all of the things that I have believed in my life this is one of those times were even I am skeptical. 

I checked the back of his neck for the bump, but it wasn't there. Is there a new kind of alien marking? I can't think of any other explanation. Doggett is standing in front of me telling me that 

he is from the past. 

But it makes me wonder what part of the past? The past as in before I was found dead or the past as in after I left Scully for my hide out? 

Scully and I share another confused look. 

"What was the year when you left?" I finally ask him, trying to figure out how this history fits. 

"What the hell are you talking about, Mulder? It's the same year that you two must have left," he 

says thinking that we too walked into the wrinkle in time. 

"You don't understand, Agent Doggett," she starts, trying to think of the best way to phrase her explanation without sounding crazy, "we have lived for one hundred years and I never aged past thirty-seven, the age I was when Mulder left." 

Doggett looks at the both of us with a look on his face that tells me he thinks that we are joking. 

"You're kidding right?" Doggett asks. 

I stare at him with the most serious expression that I can make. I try not to laugh because I too wouldn't even believe it and I believe in just about everything. 

"You're not," he concludes. 

"What was the year?" Scully says repeating my question. 

Doggett appears as though he had just been slapped across the face. And in a way he was...with the truth. 

"2001," he says, "May of 2001." 

Scully and I look at one another. It would have been only three months after I left. 

"Is Scully still there, in 2001?" I ask him, complicating it. 

"That's the reason I'm here. She disappeared along with William not long after you left," Doggett finally says, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

We aren't in the life in 2001...William isn't there either. The wheels start to turn in my head thinking of a plan and a theory as to why we hadn't aged...why we won't age until we go back...even though I had thought that we had started to age months ago and the reason that the end of the world is upon us. It is exactly that...upon us. 

"Scully...I have a theory," I tell her looking from her to Doggett and then back again, "a big theory." 

****

*Scully* 

Mulder has a theory...a theory about everything that is happening to us and I stare at him anticipating his theory. What could it be this time? Aliens? Black Oil? A Time Machine? Seriously I'm not this skeptical, but I can't help, but wonder when the wheels start to turn in his head. He should have been a writer because some of the stories he comes up with are only something that a reader would believe. 

"What's your theory, Mulder? Do tell," I say. 

He looks at me nervously and then towards Doggett. 

"Now you said that all three of us are missing from May 2001, right?" Mulder asks Doggett making sure his story is right. 

"Right. You two have been gone for a few months. I was sent out to find you in the only way that 

I knew how: following your directions, Agent Scully...your idea of a wrinkle in time," Doggett replies. 

Mulder has it all figured out. I can tell by the way that his eyes look as though he is a young child in a candy shop or something like that. 

"Mulder?" I inquire becoming anxious. 

"This is a kind of time travel that only H.G. Wells had dreamt about. We found a wrinkle in time and didn't realize that we found that wrinkle. We thought that we weren't aging because we really weren't and over one hundred years passed," he pauses catching his breath. "William continued to age until the time when he reached his thirty fifth birthday, then he too stopped aging. We are screwing up the universe." 

I stare at him in disbelief. 

"You've got to be kidding, Mulder. That seems horribly impossible," I tell him. 

"And living for a hundred years isn't?" he rapidly questions back. 

"So what you are saying is that you two stumbled through the same wrinkle and only a few months have passed in regular time, but 100 years have went by with you two stuck in it along with you son. If you two leave the world will be right again," Doggett concludes, not believing it at all. For a first time I actually agree with his extreme skepticism. 

"That's exactly right. William belongs in this universe because he grew up here and he fathered a child with one of the people that live in this time. We are imposter that are threatening to throw the whole entire universe out of whack," Mulder informs us. 

A long, awkward moment of silence passes between us. Footsteps are heard outside the door. We all hold are breathes, not wanting to be caught. 

"Let me guess, Mulder. We have to get out of here fast or else if they catch us and kill us it will throw everything in the universe out of its cycle," I whisper. 

"Right," Mulder confirms. 

"Where do we go then?" I inquire. 

"The wrinkle in time," Doggett concludes before Mulder can. 

I nod. This is it. We are going back to a life that I thought that we could never go back to, but we will be leaving our son behind, our grandson, and an amazing woman that changed Will's life. 

"Scully, let's go," Mulder urgently whispers breaking my thoughts. 

We are off now, finally finding some sense to this entire thing, but now fearing for our lives more than ever. What ever happens to us will be the fate of the world, as we know it. 

**__**

*Mulder* 

Scully and I follow quickly behind Doggett as he climbs down the steps of the FBI headquarters...heading straight for the X-Files office. 

"Agent Doggett? Where are we going?" I question becoming the skeptical one. 

"The X-Files office. That's where the wrinkle is. That's where it has always been," Doggett responds continuing to run down the flights of stairs. 

"Mulder, what about William?" Scully asks me, her heart going out to our son. 

Both Doggett and I stop. I turn around and look her in the face. "He has known all along that something wasn't right. He'll figure it out, he's a smart kid...he's ours isn't he?" I joke with her trying to make her feel better. 

"But maybe, this would be a second chance for you, Mulder, to raise a child," Scully tells me. 

I look at her. I can see her pain and agony on leaving her son behind...our son. She watched him grow up. 

"Scully," I start, "you got to watch him grow up, something that I never witnessed and if we don't go back now I won't get to see my other child grow up and become an adult. Neither of us will. Besides he wouldn't go back if he had to...he has Cam and his son to think about now," I tell her, reassuring her with the look in my eyes. 

She nods. Doggett turns and starts to run as we follow behind him. Finally we reach the bottom flight...our hallway and the place where everything happened the first time around. 

"It's right here," Doggett says pointing towards a cabinet at the end of the hallway. 

"A cabinet? That's our wrinkle in time?" I question, trying not to laugh. 

"It's the only way, Mulder. We all have to leave now or not even William will have a safe life here," Doggett tells us both becoming very serious. 

We inch closer to the cabinet as the lights begin to flicker and the building starts to shake. 

"Hurry!" I yell, helping Scully into the cabinet and making sure that Doggett is right behind us. 

**__**

*Scully* 

A bright light blinds us as we pass from one dimension to another. I can't see where I am or what I'm doing, but suddenly the life that I lived for the last 100 years flashes in front of my eyes. The years that I spent looking for Mulder, watching William grow up and start a family with Cam, his perfect other, flow slowly...but intensify and get quicker. Then I see myself in 2001...the woman that I once was, but the one that I lost after Mulder left. 

The flashes from my past or my future...I can't tell...go before me even faster like a roller coaster of events. The light starts to dim and I feel myself being thrown...my final rejection from an imperfect world that my son is now a part of. 

Everything goes black, completely black. 

"Scully? Scully can you hear me?" Mulder whispers, shaking me. 

I open my eyes and stare at Mulder. I smile. 

"What happened?" I inquire. 

The building around me seems very familiar. The cabinet...or our time machine...is behind me, but looking newer than it was before. Mulder's eyes tell it all: we are back in 2001 and we were given a second chance of sorts. 

Mulder grins at me and then helps me into a sitting position. "We just did a little time travel, nothing too important," he tells me. 

It wasn't a dream! He's here with me, but then I realize that William isn't with us. I'll never see his beautiful face again. 

"So that's it, Mulder? It's all over?" I ask, trying to hold my tears back. 

He too, tries to hold back the watery look in his eyes, but here we are the two strangest FBI agents that the Bureau has ever seen nearly balling our eyes out in the basement. 

"Scully," he whispers compassionately, "You are my perfect other. It will never be over for us. I will never leave your side and we will be bound forever by this unending love as well as our unborn child and of course William. We were meant to be, Scully, we were always meant to be." 

He pulls me in for a long, passionate kiss. I am safe now, completely and entirely safe in his arms. This is our second chance at a life that neither of us thought was possible. But in working with the X-Files and Mulder...anything is possible. Our life is one that was lost, but now it is indeed found. 

THE END 


End file.
